A la vuelta de la esquina encontraras
by R. Sheep
Summary: Sentimientos encontrados, recuerdos regresan y consigo traen dolor y felicidad, que curiosa es la vida cuando te hace una de sus jugarretas en medio de algo serio ¿no?. El ultimo recuerdo de Tadashi, la tristeza de Hiro y sus amigos intentando darle apoyo al pequeño, ¿como terminara esto?
1. Mi ultimo pensamiento

**Mi ultimo pensamiento…**

Estaba cansado, sentía demasiado calor, mi cabeza daba vueltas y la opción de cerrar completamente los parpados se me hizo muy tentadora para descansar unos minutos o tal vez unas horas. Luego de manera muy leve, casi como un susurro, escuche una voz , no fue hasta el tercer llamado que la reconocí, era Hiro, gritaba mi nombre parecía desesperado, pero ¿Por qué?. Su llamado hacia mi ceso, oí una sirena que parecía ser de los bomberos resonar en mis tímpanos cada vez más fuerte y aun somnoliento intente levantarme, al darme cuenta del por qué el calor, todos los recuerdos volvieron a mí de golpe.

El nerviosismo de Hiro antes de su presentación, su brillante actuación en esta después de un pequeño tropiezo producto de sus nervios, la alegría de saber que estudiaría a mi lado, cada palabra que pronuncio al hablar en el puente… antes de incendio.

Junte todas mi fuerzas y me removí como pude de los escombros que me aprisionaban, mi respiración era casi nula por culpa del humo y la piel que estaba quemada me ardía cada vez más. Como pude me puse de pie de manera temblorosa, sentía que si cerraba los ojos despertar ya no sería una opción para mí y eso me asusto, no porque fuera a morir, sino porque no volvería a ver a Hiro, decirle lo orgulloso que estaba de él, esto no podía terminar así, no debía, Hiro era mi apoyo y yo el suyo, no podía dejarlo solo, no podía permitirlo, me prometí protegerlo.

Cansado y buscando una salida en medio del asfixiante ambiente, el humo se hacía cada vez más y la visión se me nublaba. Me apoye en una pared, tosiendo hasta que me dolía hacerlo, mi pierna izquierda dejo de responderme a voluntad y caí estrepitosamente al suelo, me arrastre a una pared para apoyarme y recuperar fuerzas unos momentos, pero esta se desplomo del a nada.

Las últimas veces que pude respirar solo fue un pensamiento el que inundo mi mente…la sonrisa que Hiro me dedicaba, cuenta la amaba, cuanto lo amaba y siendo honesto cuanto lo ame.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno personas hermosas, espero les guste este nuevo fic, del que por cierto está muy avanzado gracias a mi adicción al hidashi, si me dejan al menos tres reviews subo la continuación mañana mismo y es que no le estoy escribiendo a nada, lo hice por ustedes ;A; , y a veces son ingratos y solo leen -3-…. Mi manera de pensar chicos, no me juzguen los quiero n.n .


	2. Desesperante

**Desesperante**

Se había ido… y había dejado un vacío en el, tan grande, tan profundo que no importara que hiciera para intentar olvidarlo, nada era suficiente y dolía mucho, que el tiempo todo lo cura…que gran mentira era aquella, esa sensación de incomodidad que crece y te traga no desaparece solo te acostumbras a ella hasta que se hace algo tan simple y tan cotidiano como el respirar.

Con cada lagrima derramada que no era más que una forma de desahogarse, se sentía un poco mejor pues sentía el dolor fluir por sus mejillas desvaneciéndose o simplemente cayendo de su rostro, así que llorar era una forma con la que podía hacer llevadero ese desastre interno de emociones que no sabía cómo manejar, pero es que nadie te puede enseñar cómo no sufrir por una perdida y eso el joven lo tenía en claro porque al llorar ante otros, siempre buscaban parar el llanto y aunque las intenciones fueran buenas no eran lo que necesitaba en ese momento, solo quería desahogarme y llorar tan libremente como un recién nacido pero nadie le daba esa opción inclusive el mismo invento de su hermano le ponía en la decisión de dejar de llorar o terminar en una situación extraña armada por el androide para dejar de hacerlo. Y eso le molestaba… nadie le entendía, nadie entendía que su dolor no podía desaparecer, que no se acostumbraba a ello tan siquiera por un día, porque en cada cosa por más pequeña o simple había un recuerdo junto a Tadashi, el ver una moto pasar, ver a la Tia Cass preparando su desayuno favorito o ver a Baymax.

Era totalmente cierto que los amigos que había hecho le ayudaban mucho, eso era algo que el muchacho agradecía mucho, había pasado tantas cosas con ellos, de alguna manera ahora podía sonreír sinceramente otra vez, aun así había veces en las que quería sentirse triste y estar solo a sus anchas, pero ellos no lo permitían, lo sacaban a pasear o lo metían en algún loco proyecto, sin mencionar las obligaciones que cualquier joven prodigio tiene en la universidad, y lentamente ese sentimiento de tristeza se había acumulado hasta comenzar a hacerlo flaquear y lo peor era que no tenía donde llorar, Baymax tenía el sensor que le permitía ver toda la ciudad y cuando al fin creía estar solo el robot aparecía acompañado de sus amigos. Era realmente desesperante.

Desesperado por la situación corrió por las calles, ya era de noche y aunque no estaba seguro de cuanto se había desviado de su rumbo cotidiano no le importaba, pensó que si se movía constantemente al menos ganaría tiempo para llorar un poco, liberarse de esa carga que tenía entre hombros. Su plan se vio frustrado cuando choco con alguien y al reconocer a la persona no estaba seguro si de volver a la carrerita que había estado teniendo o resignarse.

La persona, ajena a los pensamientos de Hiro saco su móvil, tecleo de manera rápida para luego ofrecer su mano al menor

-¿Te ayudo? – con una leve sonrisa

El pequeño azabache, tomo su decisión después de analizar la situación unos minutos y tomo como respuesta la segunda opción, resignación. Levanto su mano y dejo que el joven le ayudase a incorporarse, mientras este no soltó su mano y ahora lo jalaba de manera rápida hacia quien sabe qué lugar. El joven supuso que los demás chicos estarían en camino así que solo se dejó arrastrar hasta que Fred se paró de repente, Hiro curioso observo por qué, ya que su mente andaba de paseo por las nubes y wala! Los chicos estaban frente a un contenedor enorme de basura.

-Fred … ¿Qué hacemos frente a este contenedor de basura? – el mayor no respondió mas y abrió el gran contener

\- ¿Fred? – ahora estaba realmente perdido, sabía que tratar de adivinar lo que la ¨animada mascota ¨ de la universidad de San Fransokyo estaba pensando, ni con toda su ciencia sería fácil, aun así no comprendía lo que circulaba en los pensamientos del amante de los comics

-¿no es obvio? – pregunto el joven con esa sonrisa tan relajada y ya tan característica de el – vamos a entrar – sin dejar a que el menor de los Hamada asimilara bien lo que había dicho, le cargo al estilo princesa y lo metió al contenedor. Hiro espero chocarse duro contra el metal del contenedor, pero sus posaderas fueron recibidas por un cómodo colchón que estaba adentro – genial ¿verdad?

-supongo - comento mirando como el contenedor estaba limpio por dentro con posters de comic o películas de acción – esto es… tu escondite secreto ¿no?

\- si – mientras también se metía al contenedor, lo cerró y prendió una pequeña linterna – hace mucho que nadie viene a botar basura en aquí así que aproveche el lugar, lo limpie un poco y así quedo - explico

¿y… los chicos vendrán?, no creo que entremos todos –el contenedor era amplio pero por lógica aunque Honey Lemon no ocupara mucho espacio, Wasabi tenía hombros anchos y Go go una impresionante cadera , si todos entraban estarían incomodos y como piezas de tetris

-No vendrán – aseguro – les dije que pasarías la noche en mi casa construyendo algo para mi

-pero – Hiro nuevamente se sintió perdido ante los sucesos - ¿Por qué tu…

-Necesitas desahogarte…- pronuncio - ¿verdad?

Como si las palabras de Fred hubieran sido una alarma, nuevamente esa sensación de contrito lo inundo por completo y aunque su mente no lo quisiera, ahí estaba derramando nuevamente lágrimas innecesarias

-pero… Baymax va a

-No puede – toco el contenedor como si fuera una puerta – este es el mismo material que hace a los sensores de Baymax enloquecer y no reconocer de donde viene la señal – como un hermano mayor, más específicamente como Tadashi, el mayor acaricio el cuero cabelludo de Hiro con cariño. El pequeño prodigio no pudo más y avergonzado por estar llorando como un niño pequeño solo atino a ocultar su rostro en el pecho de Fred quien lo abrazo y se quedó en silencio apoyando de manera sigilosa el bienestar del hermano menor de quien había sido uno de sus grandes amigos.

Los minutos y todo a su alrededor avanzaba, Fred no estuvo seguro de cuánto tiempo tuvo a Hiro llorando entre sus brazos, quería reconfortarlo pero al observarlo hace un tiempo noto que lo que necesitaba era llorar y sacar todo afuera, para que así la herida fuera limpiada desde adentro.

Sin atreverse a levantar al menor que se había quedado dormido después de tanto llanto, solo atino a taparlo con la chamarra que traía y sentarse a un costado esperando que Hiro se sintiera mejor al día siguiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno cariños este es el capítulo dos, espero les haya gustado y el tercero lo tendré para mañana o tal vez pasado pues hay unos cambios que quiero hacer, _**no olviden los reviews por amor al Hidashi**_, que si no, no subo capitulo en la semana ( ñeg ñeg ok no XD)

Atte. Momochanx6 (Qorimomo)


	3. Los recuerdos de Fred

**Los recuerdos de Fred**

Fred podía ser considerado alguien muy relajado, amigable, interesante y entusiasta de la ciencia como el mismo solía decir, como amigo tal vez no escucharías consejos reflexivos o las palabras exactas para la ocasión, pero el siempre estaría ahí para ti apoyándote con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que te transmitía un mudo aliento a continuar. Muchos le consideraban una persona que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, pues su familia por muy increíble que parezca era millonaria, había terminado la preparatoria y aunque no pudiese ir a la universidad Tecnológica de San Fransokyo como un estudiante, era bien recibido por alumnos y hasta por los mismo profesores que trabajaban por ahí como la ¨mascota¨ del equipo.

En la gran infraestructura de la universidad habían sucedido muchas cosas importantes para el, los eventos en los cuales miles de gente apreciaban sus piruetas de apoyo a los diferentes equipos de la universidad, también había conocido a sus amigos actuales, Gogo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon y Tadashi. Unos años más tardes conoció al hermano menor del último mencionado y pronto ambos también eran amigos, fue por esas épocas que un sentimiento de inquietud se instaló en su pecho, a cambio de no tener una prodigiosa inteligencia, la vida le había brindado el don del sexto sentido o intuición, por lo que sabía que algo malo se aproximaba, en un principio pensó que tal vez Hiro no ingresaría a la universidad con su proyecto a pesar de que él y sus amigos pensaban que su tecnología era sorprendente y brillante viniendo de la mente de alguien varios años menor, cuando el pequeño Hamada tuvo su primer tropiezo en la exposición de su proyecto pensó que tal vez era eso, en cambio después de una pequeña pero al parecer significativa sonrisa del Hamada mayor el joven de cabellos desordenados hizo una espectacular presentación e ingreso a la universidad, pensó que su presentimiento tal vez se había estropeado, esas eran geniales noticias, sin darle más importancia al asunto siguió a Tía Cass por la comida gratis que esta había prometido. Cuanto se arrepintió de aquello…

Unos minutos después todo se resumió en un gran desastre producto de un incendio que no solo estaba terminando con muchos proyectos de jóvenes entusiastas, sino también con la vida del profesor Callahan y Tadashi. El era alguien alegre que siempre hacia o comentaba algo que hiciera a la gente olvidar sus problemas, esa vez no se atrevió a nada durante los días del velorio y posterior funeral.

Echado en su cama, después de años volvió a llorar, por estar enojado consigo mismo, el sabía que sus presentimientos siempre eran por alguna razón, pero por tomarlo a la ligera la muerte de su amigo había sucedido, si por lo menos hubiera hablado o hecho algo…

Los días posteriores fueron algo callados, aunque intentara hacer las tonterías de siempre no era lo mismo, de algún manera Tadashi había sido mucho para él, poniéndose a recordar fue precisamente por él, que ahora el cuarteto estaba junto. Cuando otros lo veían por debajo como un tonto que no había podido ser un genio a pesar de tener los medios, Tadashi vio mucho más allá de lo que otros decían y le dio una mano, fue el primero que le dio aliento a seguir siendo la mascota de la universidad y sentirse totalmente orgulloso por ello, pronto conoció a Wasabi el ¨ordenado compulsivo¨, Gogo ¨la amante de la velocidad¨ y Honey Lemon ¨ genio de la química¨ y su amistad creció como la hierba, iban de aquí para allá los cinco, eran contadas las veces en las que no se les veía juntos conversando, comiendo o simplemente pasando el rato. Eran ese y muchos recuerdos más lo que convertían a Tadashi en el centro de aquel grupo, ¿por qué Fred no le había puesto un apodo a Tadashi?, simple porque su nombre era exactamente lo que el mayor de los Hamada representaba para el grupo, alguien correcto, justo, un buen amigo y un gran colega.

-.-

-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ternuras del cielo, espero que hayan disfrutado de este corto capítulo del día de hoy, porque gracias a esta historia deje a un lado otra de junjuo romántica XD desde febrero, el problema es que cuando quiero escribir algo solo los hermano Hamada se me vienen a la mente … 3 , que no me los puedo quitar de la cabeza y avance mucho con esta historia (tengo un cuaderno en el que escribir a mano varios capítulos O.O!).

Plz dejen review que si no lastiman mi corazón *snif- snif*, lo siento es que enserio aprecio su opinión además quiero ver si ustedes captan algún horror ortográfico por ahí o un párrafo mal narrado, ayúdenme a mejorar chicos y chicas bellos n.n!

Atte. Momochanx6 (Qorimomo)


	4. Algo mas

**Algo más **

Las cosas pasaron y el incidente que había convertido al quinteto en héroes había hecho que todos tomaran nuevas responsabilidades y nuevos ángulos en sus vidas.

Por azahares de la vida Fred noto que a veces Hiro tenía la mirada ida y se le veía nostálgico y triste, el grupo entero intentaba animarlo, incluso él pensó que eso era lo que debían de hacer por su joven amigo, sin embargo se dio cuenta que con el tiempo aunque Hiro sonreía, no era una sonrisa del todo sincera y le recordó a él, cuando más joven su madre le exigió muchas cosas y las cumplió letra por letra hasta hartarse pero para no herir a su madre se quedó callado y sintió como iba cargando con algo el solo, no fue hasta que se lo conto a su padre que pudo liberarse de esa gran carga. Lo mismo le estaba pasando a Hiro podía verlo, en sus ojos estaba ese brillo de estar atrapado entre tus sentimientos y el no querer lastimar.

La tarde en que encontró a Hiro llorando no pudo más que llevarlo a su escondite super duper secreto y ser su apoyo, darle el hombro para llorar. Tadashi Hamada había sido su mejor amigo, el como todos sus amigos sabían que el mayor de los Hamada cuidaba celosamente a su hermano, asi que ahora el seria el apoyo del joven de cabellos desordenados. Muchas veces solo se ofrecía como su paño de lágrimas, y pronto Hiro comenzó a contarle sus cosas y pronto entablaban conversaciones muy largas durante horas, salían y Fred pudo ver la verdadera sonrisa del menor.

Ambos comenzaron a salir muy seguido ya fuera simplemente a pasear por las miles, amplias y bellas calles de San Fransokyo a conversar, a los video juegos y retarse por el mejor puntaje u hacer pijamadas en la casa del contrario. Sin darse cuenta ambos tenían señales que solo ellos dos de entre el quinteto entendían, pronto la manía de Fred por acariciar el cabello de Hiro inicio y este no quedándose atrás hizo un nuevo saludo con las manos para ambos y hasta ese punto todo era perfectamente normal, una sana relación de amistad entre dos chicos.

Las cosas hubieran seguido en ese rumbo de no ser por un incidente que prendió la llama de un poderoso sentimiento en ambos.

Justo el día que se cumplía el primer aniversario de la muerte de Tadashi. Esta de mas decir que de alguna manera todo el mundo estaba triste, incluso el sol no salio ese dia.

Como ya era costumbre el cuarteto de jóvenes universitarios compuesto por Wasabi, Gogo, Honey Lemon y Fred estaban desayunando en la tienda de la tia Cass, nadie decía nada solo se dedicaron a disfrutar del desayuno preparado. Hiro salió, se veía normal, a excepción de la gorra en su mano, la cual todos reconocieron en un instante, era la gorra de Tadashi.

-¿nos vamos? – pregunto en un tono animado, con una leve sonrisa

Todos se contagiaron de la pequeña y significativa sonrisa del menor, de alguna manera el ambiente se hizo más ameno de lo que era hasta hace segundos. El día paso y en medio de todo Hiro desapareció en medio de las clases, los chicos algo preocupados le enviaron mail a Fred pues este era el único que tenía horas libres ese día. El experto en comics no tardo en comenzar su búsqueda, primero fue a la tienda de la tia Cass solo mirando, pues no quería alterar a la fémina, después fue a la tumba de Tadashi, por las flores y el inciencio que había sabía que estaba por encontrarlo y justo como lo pensó ahí estaba en su escondite, entro de manera rápida casi como un gato y ofreció su hombro para que el menor llorara, sin embargo este solo siguió de espaldas.

-¿Hiro?- este seguía sin decir absolutamente nada después de esperar un rato - ¿Qué sucede?

-perdóname – pronuncio de pronto

Fred no entendió el porqué de las palabras del menor, por lo que el azabache continúo

-siempre que me siento triste vengo aquí y te preocupo – se volteo, sin embargo mantenía la mirada apartada de Fred – perdóname por ser una carga

-no eres una carga – quiso acariciar los cabellos de Hiro pero este se alejo

-¡ lo soy! – ahora el rubio veía la cara de Hiro y se notaba a leguas que este se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar – siempre lo e sido, para ti, para los chicos, para Tadashi… - la primera lagrima se derramo

Hiro se preparó para una perorata de que no era una carga u algo así por parte de Fred, en vez de eso recibió un fuerte coscorrón

-¡!AU! – Se quejó - ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – el menor estaba casi seguro de que el golpe le dejaría un hematoma

\- ese es el Hiro que yo conocí, que conozco – comenzó – uno siempre será una carga para los demás porque siempre nos apoyamos en otros para ser mejores – repitió las palabras que alguna vez Tadashi le había dicho y lo habían marcado, como esperaba que esto también le ocurriera al menor.

Sin esperar una respuesta del menor Fred lo abrazo, Hiro sufrió un deja vu , aun así se acurruco en el pecho del mayor y no dijo nada, porque no había nada que decir, esas palabras habían hecho que se sintiera tranquilo y comprendido. Al separarse lo suficiente para ver sus rostros, ambos sonreían.

-¿ya estas mejor, Hiro?

-si…

Por cosas que uno jamás se esperaría, un auto lleno de borrachos choco ligeramente contra el gran contenedor de basura, con el brusco y repentino movimiento ambos estaban besándose de una manera simple, un roce sin malicia, tan pulcro como una flor que recién brota de la tierra, los segundos volaron y cuando se separaron, sus caras eran un dilema de confusión, Hiro estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas y Fred juraba que podría freír un huevo en sus mejillas.

-y-yo…debo enviar un mensaje – dijo del a nada el joven acróbata y salió del contenedor, mandando un ¨lo encontré¨, para después ayudar al menor a salir y ambos en un incómodo silencio caminar a casa.

Las reacciones del ambos chicos en fechas posteriores fueron extrañas para todo el que mirara, ambos no dejaron de hablar, pero en lo posible intentaban no estar juntos, hasta el punto en que Fred cogió a Honey Lemon e hizo que ella se sentase en medio de Hiro y el.

Era ilógico, precisamente el era conocido por eso mismo y aunque la mayoría de las veces esto era bueno, esta era un de las pocas en las cual esa cualidad casi única que el tenia de ser muy ilógico, ni a él le hacía gracia al pensar de más el tema.

Mientras Fred se acomodaba para dormir, miro por su ventana y el fugaz pensamiento del Hamada menor le impidió dormir al instante a pesar de que estuviese cansado por las varias prácticas que había tenido aquel día con el grupo de porristas. Se preguntó una y otra vez porque solo la imagen del menor se le venía a la mente al cerrar los ojos.

_*Flash Back*_

_Tadashi, Fred y Wasabi habían ido a beber, habían terminado los exámenes en la universidad y era momento de relajarse, fue cuando el rubio los arrastro a ese lugar y aunque en un primer momento los universitarios querían irse lo antes posible, con el buen humor de Fred y unas copas como arranque el trio estaba hasta esas horas de la noche charlando, carcajeando y de rato en rato cantando._

_Cuando dieron la una de la mañana el jefe del lugar aunque no los voto del sitio les dijo que era mejor que se marcharon después de tomar tanto y así lo hicieron, Wasabi tomo un taxi pues su casa quedaba muy lejos del bar y Fred junto a Hamada decidieron ir a la casa del último._

_Fred al haber ido a varias fiestas antes, ya estaba más a menos acostumbrado al alcohol y con el aire de la calle su nivel de cordura era el mismo aunque sus movimiento erán algo torpes, Hamada más bien era otro cuento, estaba completamente borracho. Durante el camino por el estado en que se encontraban ambos estaban tambaleándose de rato en rato, abrazándose para no caer al suelo de manera estrepitosa, conversaban y sin saber cómo terminaron hablando del amor_

_-Yo soy libre como una gaviota amigo – expreso de manera triunfante – espero que cuando me aten la cadena este muerto de amor – comento en chiste con lo que ambos comenzaron a reir sin control _

_-Yo…- parecía indeciso – no, no es nada_

_-Vamos amigazo, todo me lo puedes contar de esta boca no saldrá ni una palabra, es más probablemente mañana lo olvide - negocio_

_-sabes una cosa Fred? – hablo el azabache - no entiendo porque mi hermano es tan lindo, lo quiero muuuusho, musho, mucho_

_-eso todos lo saben amigo – contesto sonriendo – vamos cuéntame ¿Guién te gusta? No sheas tímido_

_-y lo quiero tanto, tanto que duele – confeso, sin hacer caso al anterior comentario – la vida me odia – chillo_

_-¿Por qué? – Pregunto curioso, Tadashi siempre estaba animado era la primera vez que lo veía en un estado de pesimismo total - ¿problemas en el paraíso?_

_\- yo diría infierno – dijo con un tono extremadamente triste – amo a mi hermano, amo Hiro, ¿Por qué mi corazón tiene que latir tan fuerte solo con él?_

_El rubio se quedó estático en su lugar por lo que Tadashi también paro _

_-Está mal, mal –hip- eso lo se… ¿porque mi corazón no entiende?, mis manos lo buscan, no puedo ni siquiera apartar mi vista de él._

_-Tranquilo, si lo quieres encontraras la respuesta…- le dijo el rubio con una suave sonrisa._

_Sin percatarse del tiempo que habían conversado, habían llegado a la casa de Tadashi, ambos jóvenes subieron al cuarto de Hamada como gelatinas, una vez que Tadashi se sentó en el borde de su cama prendió una lámpara en su mesa de noche, exhausto Fred se sentó en una silla después de tropezar con unas cosas y al fijarse observo un pequeño bulto en una cama al costado de la Tadashi._

_-¿es Hiro? – pregunto_

_-si.._

_Lo observo y podía notar como primera cosa que este tenia un cabello alborotado y azabache al igual que su hermano mayor. Sin esperárselo recibió un almohadazo._

_-¡oye¡- se quejo – no se va a gastar si lo miro – bromeo_

_-vete a casa, ya es tarde – aunque intentara ocultarlo su enfado, o bueno en su caso ¨celos¨ se veía a kilómetros con la declaración de hace un rato – te puedo prestar dinero –hip - para un taxi_

_\- tranquilo – miro nuevamente a la persona oculta entre las cobijas – somos amigos, solo me da curiosidad la persona que te gusta, eres todo un shotacon amigo_

_\- ya deja de molestar y vete – mientras le tiraba nuevamente una almohada que esta vez Fred pudo esquivar – la noche es peligrosa_

_\- yo diría lo mismo de este lugar – siguió bromeando, eran raras las veces en que Tadashi, el chico ¨perfecto¨ se molestaba de esa manera y debía admitirlo eres la primera vez que conocía su punto débil, no divertirse con aquello sería un crimen, salió otra vez tropezando con muchas cosas de manera rápida, al cerrar la puerta escucho lo que debió ser otro buen almohadazo._

_*Fin Flash Back*_

-Tadashi…- susurro el joven mientras se despertaba poco a poco, varias cosas se habían aclarado esa noche que había pasado, tenía una respuesta, otras dudas y un nuevo sentimiento.

Se había enamorado del Hamada menor, ¿estaba bien que salga con el hermano menor de su mejor amigo?, ¿estaba bien enamorarse del menor? , Y sobre todo se sentía culpable porque se dio cuenta que Hiro seguía enamorado de Tadashi y viceversa aunque el ultimo ya no estaba más…

Entonces…, si el hacía feliz a Hiro ¿eso estaba bien verdad?, por la santa mascara de megasord, su cabeza estaba muy confusa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-00000000000000000000000000000000000-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dando un vistazo a la situación de Hiro, el panorama era parecido, podías ser un genio en miles de cosas, pero el amor era uno de los misterios que muchos no podían resolver con cualquier ecuación, incluso aunque hubiera algún plan bien hecho y fuera teóricamente posible, ponerlo en práctica no era viable.

Antes Hiro solo había sentido esos sentimientos de confusión por una persona, Tadashi, ahora que volvía sentirse inquieto al respecto y era por alguien diferente no pudo evitar preguntarse si o bien no había quería tanto a Tadashi o en ese año su corazón herido quería intentar amar a alguien más. Momentos como aquellos le resultaban estresantes, pues el debía de dormir, mañana tendría un día muy ocupado con la feria tecnológica a la vuelta de la esquina y el junto con muchos otros estudiantes debían de preparar y guiar a los aspirantes a la beca universitaria, en el cómo presentar sus proyectos.

-tonta dopamina – se lamento – por tu culpa no tengo sueño, pero si cambios de humor drásticos – aun recordaba que al llegar a casa su nerviosismo se convirtió en mal humor

Debía y quería dormir pero su mente estaba demasiado activa para ello, saco las sabanas de su cabeza y miro puerta de tela y tatami que separaba su habitación de la de Tadashi, un suspiro se le escapo.

Viendo la situación desde un punto de vista biológico Hiro se dio cuenta que cuando se encontraba cerca de Fred la endorfina hacia un buen trabajo al hacerle sentir seguridad, comodidad y paz junto al rubio.

\- pérdida de sueño y apetito; hiperactividad; subida de la presión arterial; aumento de la capacidad muscular, al liberarse grasas y azúcares; y de la cantidad de glóbulos rojos, para mejorar el transporte de oxígeno por la corriente sanguínea, son algunos de los síntomas que sufren los enamorados - Hiro sabía todo eso y en ese mismo momento quería ignorar esos conocimientos, porque pensándolo estaba a dos síntomas de un rotundo enamoramiento, era tan igual y tan diferente a lo que había sentido por Tadashi… - rayos, son un nerd…- vocifero hundiendo su rostro en la almohada.

Lo peor del asunto era que la situación desde el ¨beso¨ habían dicho nada respecto al tema, así que no estaba seguro si suponer que Fred estaba confundido o le había dado asco aquello, eso era lo que su comportamiento estaba indicando con su actuar y que estaba mostrando los últimos días.

-Hiro – llamo Baymax, mirándole revolverse entre las sabanas de sus sabanas – tus niveles de neurotransmisores y hormonas están elevados de lo ideal para tus cambios adolescentes, esto indica un alto grado de estrés. – Exclamo mirando curioso al menor que estaba entre sus sabanas

-No te preocupes Baymax – le respondí – solo es la universidad …- iba a decir algo mas pero cerro la boca, eso era algo en lo que definitivamente Baymax no podría ayudarle, tenía que pensar, analizar y hallar una solución el mismo como un buen investigador – te prometo que el viernes seguiré el tratamiento que mejor te parezca.

El robot acomodo las sabanas para amoldarlas al cuerpo del menor luego le deseo buenas noches y fue a descargar una base de datos sobre ¨métodos para aliviar el estrés¨. Hiro rio levemente mientras se daba vuelta entre sus sabanas y cerró los ojos, esta vez gracias a Baymax sus pensamientos se habían despejado y el sueño había vuelto.

-.-.-.000-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-00000-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.000000000000-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-oooooooooo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Amy –chan Hatsune de Hamada**_ : primero, me encanta tu apellido señorita Hamada :D, siempre me dejas review y te agradezco que estés al tanto del fic , asdascuaf… te adoro pequeña y bellísima ternura n.n, ya te envié una respuesta a l ultimo review (acabo de descubrir que se podía XD) , gracia, GRACIAS… hasta el infinito y más allá (?)!, espero te siga gustando la trama del fic.


	5. Heridas del pasado

**Heridas del pasado**

Las mentiras tenían piernas cortas y eso… era algo que ella sabía perfectamente, a su alrededor nadie sospechaba del gran secreto que atormentaba a la bella mujer, ocultarlo no era algo que ella deseaba pero las cosas se habían dado y al posponerlo una y otra vez simplemente ya no sabía cómo contarlo.

Desde chica había sido bien educada con la disciplina y amor suficiente para poder tomar sus decisiones de manera correcta, por lo que era considerada una persona idónea para confiar por su veracidad…y ahora eso se había terminado, lo que la ponía en un gran dilema personal y moral en los principios con los que ella se regía.

Nuevamente a la misma hora, con las mismas cosas y con la misma expresión en su rostro partió hacia aquel lugar. El hospital de San Fransokyo era una bella e imponente infraestructura totalmente pulcra por dentro y por fuera pues era bien cuidado por empleados y hasta por los mismos pacientes, desde la baldosas del piso hasta la última cortina de cualquier habitación casi todo dentro del lugar era de un color blanco que con los rayos del sol resplandecía dándole un aspecto casi divino al lugar.

Cass con pasos moderados camino por los extensos pasillos del lugar, intercambio un par de saludos con gente que ya la había visto venir muchas veces para nuevamente emprender rumbo a una de las tantas habitaciones del pabellón norte. Al encontrar la habitación de manera delicada y débil abrió la puerta y con un pequeño dolor instalándose en su pecho miro la placa que tenía el nombre del paciente, que se encontraba arriba de la camilla donde el mismo rebosaba.

-Hola cariño – saludo con una leve sonrisa – espero estés listo para unas largas historias – advirtió carcajeando un poco, mientras iba al sanitario de la habitación y botaba el agua podrida de las flores marchitas del recipiente, lleno de agua en contenedor y puso unas flores frescas que había traído cambiándola por las que ya estaban marchitas.

Ahí echado en la cama estaba el primer y más terrible secreto de la mujer. Tener a un familiar en coma y ocultarlo… definitivamente era una persona horrible. Hasta ese momento se cuestionaba el porqué de sus acciones en el pasado y aunque llegaba a una conclusión con una solución, todo aquello era el pasado y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Por treintava vez muchas dudas circulaban en su cabeza y giraban como un carrusel, ella sabía que lo pensaba demasiado pero no tenía a quien contárselo y estaba cargando con aquello sola desde hace un buen tiempo…, a inicios del año pasado no se imaginaba en esa situación cuando Hiro había entrado a la universidad pero había pasado un año desde la muerte de Tadashi, había algo nuevo en el dolor y sentía que otra piedra se le sumaba a aquel peso en su conciencia.

-Hiro está yendo a la universidad – mientras tomaba asiento en una silla al costado de la cama – en las mañanas a veces va a regañadientes – soltó una risa moderada – Gogo y Honey lo regañan por dormirse tarde – acaricio de manera gentil la mejilla fría – pero definitivamente el mi más grande orgullo – medito sus palabras unos segundos dándose cuenta del pesimismo que llevaban – al igual que tú.

El tiempo contando sus anécdotas se hizo muy cortó para la mayor y pronto la hora de visitas se había terminado, debía de volver a casa y hacer la cena para Hiro.

-Mira la hora – observando un aparato incrustado en la pared que indicaba la misma - debo de irme tesoro – con cuidado le dio un suave beso en las hebras azabaches - para la próxima salúdame como es debido ¿si Tadashi?

-¿ya se va? – pregunto un hombre desde el marco en la puerta

-doctor…- mientras se acercó al hombre- el estado de mi sobrino, ¿a mostrado mejoras?

\- no - susurro mirando unas hojas electrónicas que salían de su supuesto reloj de muñeca – no a empeorado pero tampoco a mostrado mejora alguna

-entiendo – se acomodó un mechón rebelde de cabello – entonces…, hasta mañana

Todo aquel embrollo se había armado unos meses después a la supuesta muerte de Tadashi, la Tía Cass había recibió una llamada cuando había cerrado el café, un doctor le pidió que fuera personalmente al hospital; un presentimiento se instaló en su pecho inquietándola; al tener al doctor frente a ella y escucharlo pronunciar ¨Tadashi Hamada está vivo¨ hizo que su corazón saltara en su pecho de alegría por unos instantes hasta que el especialista pronunciara ¨pero está en coma y no puedo asegurarle que viva mucho tiempo con lo delicado de su estado¨, esta vez su corazón volvió a latir de manera dolorosa. Ya había sido difícil hacerse a la idea de perder a su querido sobrino, pero perderlo dos veces ya era muy cruel para la mujer, que llego a casa dispuesta a contarle a Hiro, el menor merecía saberlo.

Llego a su casa, preparo la cena y espero a que el menor bajara después de llamarlo un par de veces, pero los minutos corrían en el reloj y el genio no bajaba por las escaleras, sin prisa y totalmente nerviosa fue a la habitación del menor y verlo echado con una sonrisa en los labios hizo florecer un sentimiento maternal en la mujer. ¿debía de decírselo realmente?, Hiro había sufrido más que ella, pero aun así estaba sonriendo y siendo sincera consigo misma no quería ver confundido y preocupado al menor, todo el valor que había reunido de camino a casa se había esfumado con solo ver a su pequeño sobrino unos momentos, tenía que pensar aquello bien, así que tapo al descuidado muchacho que como muchas veces se había dormido destapado y se fue a cenar sola.

El mañana se convirtió en pasado mañana y esto seguía, hasta que en un momento simplemente se resignó a guardar silencio sola, no quería que la sonrisa de Hiro volviera desaparecer y ni pensar en hacer a todo el mundo preocuparse y volver a ver sufrir a todos si no se cumplía con lo deseado.

La tarde de aquel día parecía tranquila así que prefirió ir caminando a casa aunque esta estuviera un poco lejos, Hiro llegaría tarde aquel día por sus clases, asi que no tenia prisa realmente.

-Tia Cass – la mujer mayor se dio media vuelta y se encontró con Go go – Buenas tardes

\- Buenas tardes Gogo – respondió amorosamente la mujer – tus clases terminaron temprano

\- si, el profesor no vino, asi que solo firmamos una hoja de asistencia y nos fuimos – respondió la joven caminando al lado de Tia Cass

A Cass le gustaba que los amigos de Hiro y Tadashi le llamaran tia Cass, pues sonaría tonto pero sentía que su familia se volvía mas grande y eso de alguna manera le llenaba de emoción y amor, por lo que eso se hizo una costumbre.

-y… ¿Cómo vas con el muchacho que te gusta? – pregunto sonriente

Gogo no esperaba aquella pregunta, pero desde que una vez la mayor había escuchado cierta conversación que había tenido con Tadashi hace mucho, Tia Cass se había enterado que la chica estaba enamorada de alguien, no sabía de quien. Avergonzada y con un leve carmín cubriendo sus ya naturales mejillas sonrosadas volteo la cabeza.

-El es un tonto, la verdad… creo que él nunca se dará cuenta – y así era, la misma Gogo no quería admitirlo en un principio pero ahora que lo tenía claro y lo había aceptado no tenía idea de que hacer para cambiar su situación, su orgullo era el primer obstáculo. – ni siquiera sé cómo me gusta – soltó sonriendo levemente sin darse cuenta, claro que sabía por qué pero nuevamente el orgullo atacaba, con lo que la mayor sonrió enternecida.

-Ya veo, pues espero también ganes esta carrera – le animo – con lo veloz que eres estoy segura que podras

-Gracias – la verdad aquella mujer era tan tierna y amable a veces, en realidad eran momentos como esos en los que podías ver que la marca ¨Hamada¨ se caracterizaba por ser gentil

-¿quieres venir a cenar? – propuso, queriendo olvidarse de sus dudas al menos aquel día

-claro, el ramen instantáneo a veces, me aburre – le contesto aceptando la invitación

Y con un hermoso cuadro de la puesta del sol, ambas chicas caminaron a casa conversando cualquier cosa que vino a sus mentes, pasando un agradable momento de chicas.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOO

Bueno Amy, espero te guste este capitulo, perdóname por no subirlo ayer en la tarde pero una siestecita me distrajo XD.

Hasta la próxima actualización… :D


	6. Sospechas

Sospechas

-Yuu…- susurro la joven – estoy bien, no tienes que venir a verme a diario – sonrió

-Tengo que venir a verte no quiero que vuelvas a hacer una idiotez– exclamo mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano que la morena había extendido en su dirección

-está bien, gracias por venir – rindiéndose en realidad e joven frente a ella era alguien realmente terca – es aburrido estar en una cama así, ¿puedes prender la televisión?

-Claro- se paró del asiento y fue hasta la pared que estaba paralela a la cama de la chica apretó un diminuto botón en esta para que segundos después un pequeño rayo de luz se volviera una pantalla de luz en el que se veían imágenes - por cierto ¿Cuándo te dan de alta?

-mañana o pasado mañana – exclamo la joven – lo bueno es que hoy me quitan la intravenosa, me duele

Eso te pasa por tonta – exclamo molesto el joven – jamás volveré a llevarte a una pelea robótica – la joven le miro preocupada y antes de que ella preguntara algo más el joven exclamo

-yo tampoco volveré a ir – volvió a sentarse junto a la joven

-¿piensas hacer el examen de ingreso a la universidad tecnológica de San Fransokyo? – pregunto ilusionada, sabiendo que la mejor manera de que el joven se alejara de lo malo era que se rodeara de nuevos amigos y un ambiente adecuado

\- si – proclamo cogiendo la mano de la joven nuevamente

Hiyori era una periodista que había vuelto del extranjero hace algún tiempo, después de terminar la universidad en un tiempo record de solo dos años, ahora estaba haciendo un artículo de peleas robóticas ilegales para entrar a trabajar de manera permanente al diario de San Fransokyo. Mientras hacia su investigación al respecto había conocido a Yuusuke un joven peleador con el que había entablado una fuerte amistad, hasta hace unas semanas cuando un tal Yama queriendo derrotarlo secuestro a la chica que a pesar de salir herida escapo de los secuaces de este para que al final Yuusuke ganara.

Después de aquello el joven llevo a Hiyori muy preocupado al hospital y a penas la joven abrió los ojos este término confesándose, la chica aun no le había respondido, pero esas sonrisas y esos agarres de mano hacían al joven pensar que tal vez ella le daría una respuesta asertiva.

-Oye…- canturreo - ¿sabes quién está en la habitación del costado?

-tu curiosidad ya hizo que te lastimaras, ¿es que acaso no aprendes? – pregunto algo molesto

-soy periodista, además si vamos a ser novios puedo contar en que tú me vas a salvar ¿verdad? – Volvió a sonreír de manera preciosa, ante el joven que sentía su corazón salir de su pecho –también quiero estar contigo – apretó más el agarre – mas como amigos, por favor cuida de mi

Yusuke debía de ir a terminar la regularización de unos documentos para la prueba que sería mañana

*¿sabes quién está en la habitación del costado?*

Uno de los defectos que tenía la morena era ser excesivamente curiosa, el chico no poseía esa curiosidad, pero eran ocasiones como aquella en la que Hiyori hacia florecer en el curiosidad

*rayos*

Dio media vuelta al pasillo y con algo de duda y temor se acercó a la puerta donde lo primero que le llamo la atención fue que esta no tenía un nombre en la planilla de la puerta

*¿Habrá realmente alguien aquí?*

Ya sin tanto temor abrió la puerta con su celular listo para tomar una foto y hacerle ver a su novia que en aquella habitación no había nada. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio en la camilla de la habitación a un chico conectado a múltiples aparatos, se acercó temeroso mirando el electrocardiógrafo y el respirador artificial.

Tomo una foto de manera rápida y se fue nervioso por haber entrado en un cuarto al que no estaba autorizado.

-Al paso de un par de horas en la cola ya estaba a punto de terminar con esos molestos tramites para dar un simple examen en la exposición tecnológica que se daría mañana – tsk – chasqueo la lengua molesto, llevaba como quince minutos buscando una oficina de informática para que dieran su credencial con el número de participante que seria.

-¿Estás perdido? – observo en dirección a la voz y vio a una rubia alta con unos grandes lentes rojos sonriéndole mientras se acomodaba una bata blanca

-¿se nota? – sintiéndose atrapado

-es la tercera vez que te veo pasar por aquí – le informó – además mira – mostrándole su carnet universitario – tengo la responsabilidad de ayudar a los aspirantes, mucho gusto me llamo Honey Lemon

-¿Honey Lemon? – pregunto extrañado por aquel peculiar nombre

-es un apodo, pero me gusta que me llamen así – confeso – y bueno…¿Qué oficina estas buscando?

-la de informática

-sígueme – mientras empezaba a andar, a lo que el joven no tuvo problemas en seguirle el paso

Fueron por unos pasillos que él no había pensado tomar, para después bajar a un planta subterránea que él no conocía y ahí, escondida al fondo del lugar se encontraba la bendita oficina de imformatica.

-dame el recibo de matrícula – el joven se lo paso, así la chica empezó a hablar con un señor que la recibió cálidamente y comenzó a buscar algo en su computadora

Se decidió en enviarle la foto que había tomado al vecino de la habitación de su novia, para que esta no fuera a curiosear

-¿enviando mensajes? – Honey Lemon apareció frente a el con la credencial que lo acreditaba como aspirante hacia el examen del día de mañana

-si – sonrió de manera inconsciente

-¿a alguien especial? – molesto la joven, a lo que el frunció el ceño y se sonrojo de manera leve

-a mi novia…- era la primera vez que lo decía pero debía de admitirlo se sentía bien

-owww… ¿algún mensaje amoroso? – entusiasmada

-no una foto del paciente que es su ¨vecino ¨ de habitación – contesto buscando la carpeta donde estaba guardada la foto

-¿te molesta si veo?

-no -contesto dejando que la chica se posicionara a su lado para ver la pantalla del aparato

La joven perdió su sonrisa del a nada, el joven se extrañó por ello y antes de que Yusuke lograra preguntar por el súbito cambio de actitud de la rubia esta pronuncio

-Tadashi… - en un llamado que más parecía un gemido de desesperación

000000000000000000000-0000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000-00000000000000

00000000-000000000


	7. Confesiones

**Confesiones **

Había sido una semana estresante sin duda alguna para los jóvenes héroes, en la madrugada habían tenido que ir todos a detener a un loco químico que se había escapado de un manicomio y estaba causando estragos en el centro de San Fransokyo, misteriosamente ese día no vieron a Honey desde que esta se había ido a atender a los postulantes al medio día mas o menos y luego había desaparecido repentinamente, no tenían idea de donde estaba, sino daba señales de vida hasta la tarde sin duda alguna irían a su casa a preguntar por ella.

Aquel día la novia de Wasabi iría a ocupar el puesto de Honey al terminar sus clases, por lo que Fred ocuparía el puesto hasta que la chica fuera.

Fred no había hecho eso nunca, pero con las explicaciones de parte de sus amigos sabia mas o menos como se hacía el agitado e innecesario; a su forma de ver; proceso. Guio como a treinta chicos que no sabían muy bien a donde ir y eso que solo llevaba un par de horas.

-¡Capitán! – llamo una chica castaña

-Dime Fred, capitán me hace sentir viejo – viendo a una de las porristas acercársele

El rubio era capitán del equipo de porristas aparte de ser la mascota del equipo, pues con sus maniobras y creatividad creaba rutinas únicas. Y ahí estaba Hinamori Susan una estudiante de intercambio que estaba en un edifico diferente de facultad por su carrera y por ende una chica que preguntaba por muchas cosas, sobre todo a Fred.

\- mmm… ¿Qué hace aquí?, la practica termino hace mucho - pregunto mirándole con una sonrisa

\- Estoy cubriendo a una amiga, ayudo a los que no saben cómo hacer tramite y esas cosas – contesto

-Fred…¿podríamos hablar?

-Ya lo estamos haciendo – Hinamori soltó una risilla, descolocando un poco al chico - ¿de que?

-En otro lugar, bueno… sobre una inquietud que tengo sobre el equipo, pero es algo personal

-Bueno… ahora estoy en esto así que por el momento no puedo

-entonces ¿Cuándo?

-En un par de horas viene alguien a reemplazarme – mirando la hora en su celular – si puedes esperarme ese tiempo… ¿esta bien?, podemos hablarlo el lunes con mas calma

-no, yo puedo esperar – sentencio – entonces hasta un par de horas capitán

-Fred! – le grito mientras esta se perdía de su vista

Tal cual como estaba planeado Hikari, la novia de Wasabi una morena de ojos turquesa apareció saludando amigablemente a Fred que a pesar de no conocerla bien sabía que era una buena persona gracias a su presentimiento. Sin mucha prisa fue hacia el lugar citado hace unas horas, lo curioso es que otra vez su sexto sentido le presentía que algo iba a pasar y no saber con exactitud el que lo ponía ansioso y algo molesto.

-capi…Fred – corrigió viendo como este iba hacia la mesa donde la fémina le esperaba con una taza de té

-Hinamori – movió su mano enérgicamente en forma de saludo- ¿de qué querías que hablemos?

El por experiencia sabia lo duro que era adaptarse y suponiendo que ella tenía que adaptarse a un nuevo país seguro sería más estresante y belicoso para ella.

-bu…bueno – la joven pareció inquietarse y sus mejillas se tiñieron de un leve rosado – yo.. no fui del todo sincera contigo – confeso – en realidad no era una inquietud sobre el equipo

-entonces… ¿sobre la ciudad? – Fred ya no sabía que pensar y su presentimiento oprimía en su pecho, lo que dijera la chica después seguro sería algo que cambiaría mucho, Fred no sabia si considerar eso como bueno o malo

-Fred – encarandole por vez primera – Me gustas mucho…. Asi que por favor sal conmigo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-000000000000000000000-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gogo, Wasabi y Hiro habían ido a casa de Honey preocupados por la misma, encontrándose con la misma algo decaída pero bien, esta alego que no se sentía bien, asi que los chicos no pudieron hacer mas que darle unos consejos para que su estado mejorara para mañana, pues sería la feria tecnológica y no querían que se perdiera ese gran día.

Una vez Wasabi se fue, Gogo y Hiro se habían quedado solos y como sus casas no estaban tan lejas una de la otra decidieron ir caminando. A parte Hiro y ella tenían algo pendiente que hablar.

-Lo de ayer…lo siento, juro que no quería oir – nervioso

-No se lo digas a nadie, ¿si? – con un leve rubor, mientras ella y Tia Cass conversaban Hiro se había enterado de que la amante de la velocidad estaba enamorada, ella no sabia que clase de espíritu la odiaba para que la gente se enterase de eso siempre de la misma forma, sin querer y para colmo siempre era un Hamada – porque si no te golpeare, y golpeo duro

Hiro rio ante el comentario

-gracias por no golpearme…

-el placer es todo mío - mientras comenzó otra vez a mascar su chicle

-Gogo – llamo Hamada - ¿puedo hacerte varias preguntas?, a parte de esta claro

La chica le miro mientras inflaba un globo de chicle y asintió

\- ¿Cómo se siente estar enamorado? – pregunto algo tímido

Gogo casi se atraganta con su goma de mascar, pero después de dejar de toser un rato reacciono.

-¿Por qué la pregunta repentina?

-bueno… son…. Mis cambios adolescentes de humor – sonriendo

La chica del mechón no pudo evitar recordar que en esa edad también tenía muchas dudas, no precisamente del amor pero si bastantes dudas.

-¿tu estás enamorado? – pregunto la joven

-N-no… ya te dije que son las hormonas! – exclamo algo nervioso

\- ¿la ocitoxina?– pregunto con una sonrisa gatuna en los labios, al parecer había descubierto algo, pues Hiro estaba sonrojándose cada vez más

Hiro no era tonto sabía que Gogo lo había descubierto, así que seguir dándole rodeos al tema solo sería perder tiempo, así que aceptarlo era lo mejor, aunque fuera vergonzoso…

-Creo que me gusta alguien – volteando la mirada, definitivamente decirlo era más vergonzoso que pensarlo – y como tú, ya estas enamorada, pensé que tal vez podrías aclararme algunas dudas…

*************************************000000000**********************************

-WA-SA-BI! – sintió como alguien le susurraba emulando un grito en la oreja

Sabia quién era, a pesar de que estuvo ocupado toda la semana sin poder escuchar la voz personalmente, quería hacerlo, de no ser porque la maquina no le entregaba su jugo y se había tragado su dinero.

-dijiste que vendrías a recogerme… y te encuentro batallando con la máquina de abrazos – El comentario era soltado con un tono dramático como solo la chica sabía hacerlo, sin embargo ¨Maquina de abrazos¨ , si la chica sabia eso, entonces él podía suponer - ¿Qué le hiciste a la maquina?

Cuando vio como esta soltaba una risita audible supo que no se había equivocado, en verdad le había hecho algo a la maquina

-Hikari…habíamos llegado a un acuerdo –no estaba de humor para reparar las invenciones de su novia, que generalmente era un dolor de cabeza con las cosas que inventaba, no para ayudar sino para molestar a la demás gente.

-Lo estoy cumpliendo – mientras comenzó a sonreír aún mas y la observe de manera milimétrica en busca de una pista que me dijera que planeaba – voy a ayudar a los demás, igual que ¨Mi héroe¨

Con el comentario estoy seguro que me había sonrojado, había sido muy repentina y cursi, sin duda esa chica sabia como avergonzarlo, como la primera vez que se conocieron en una de sus tantas jugarretas. La vio caminar de manera lenta hacia la máquina y sonriendo la abrazo fuertemente bajo mi atenta intriga del porque lo hacía.

Para cuando la chica soltó a la maquina Wasabi atónito se fijó en que ña maquina soltaba dos bebidas que había pedido y el cambio del dinero que había puesto, dejándolo desorientado.

-Hiro dijo que eras un nerd, no lo hagas quedar como un mentiroso – Hikari se puso de cuclillas dándole una de las bebidas, mientras estaba un tanto rojita, sujetando su bebida favorita, la chica había intuido que el quería llevarle algo

-gracias por tu buen trabajo – recibiendo la bebida, sintió un impulso raro así que se dejó llevar y acaricio las hebras chocolate de la joven caribeña

-gracias por creer en mi Wasabi…- susurro, y es que el moreno era el único que sabía que Hikari molestaba a los demás como forma de mostrar cariño, sin embargo el resto no lo veía igual, hasta que el se dio cuenta y le enseño a Hikari como demostrarlo con cosas que agradaran a otros, siendo el primero en darle una oportunidad, el primero en creer ciegamente en ella.

No le importaba si alguien aparecía ahora, o ese molesto numero de 1500 bacterias de intercambio que se da en un beso , en ese momento solo quería besarla y al hacerlo esta algo temblorosa por el suceso acepto gustosa su primer beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-ooooooooooooo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.000000-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-0000000-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.000-.-.-

Amy, perdón por el retraso pero no sabia muy bien como hacer este capítulo ;A;, además lo re hice porque el primero que estaba haciendo no me gustaba mucho.

Espero te haya gustado :D


	8. Confesiones II

**Confesiones II**

-¿disculpa? – Yuusuke estaba confuso –¿es familiar tuyo?, perdón por tomar una foto, se que no debí entrar al…

\- ¿Dónde lo viste? – la rubia parecía alterada y agarraba el brazo del joven, como temiendo que este se fuera en cualquier instante – pásame esa foto, por favor

-En el hospital – respondió, sin entender aun nada de la situación envió la foto al celular de la joven al apretar unas teclas – ya te lo dije es quien está en la habitación del costado de mi novia

-¿Qué habitación es? – su mirada se clavó en los ojos rubí del joven

\- la numero 108 en el ala norte

la joven sonrió de manera efímera para después salir corriendo ante la extrañeza del ex peleador que estaba cero a la izquierda con la pequeña escena, confusa de la que había sido parte.

Honey Lemon había perdido la cuenta de con cuantas personas se había chocado en el camino de salida a la universidad y la ansiedad le escalo por toda la piel una y otra vez mientras esperaba llegar al hospital después de tomar un taxi.

Camino a paso veloz, sin correr pues en el hospital aquello era prohibido, a parte había una enfermera en cada pasillo. Honey Lemon sabía que en el ala norte se encontraban pacientes importantes o de estancia algo larga. La foto…, no importaba cuanto la viera en su celular, no podía creerlo, al menos no hasta verlo de frente a frente.

Cuando estuvo frente a la habitación su cuerpo no le respondió, estaba ahí parada mirando la perilla y sintiendo mareos, por tantas emociones circulando en ella sus piernas comenzaron a temblar de manera casi imperceptible a los ojos de otros, pero la rubia sabía que estaba temblando.

-¿señorita se encuentras bien? – una enfermera que pasaba por ahí le miro extrañada – esta es un área privada, por favor retírese

-necesito ver a la persona que esta en la habitación – exclamo algo nerviosa, la enfermera le había sacado de manera repentina de sus pensamientos

\- no puede sin autorización – hablo la mujer mayor algo molesta, tenía cosas que hacer y una adolescente colándose por esa parte del hospital solo era un fastidio a su labor

-ella viene conmigo

Las féminas voltearon, Honey vio casi con espanto que Tia Cass estaba ahí

-entiendo, señora Cass- Entregando unas hojas a la mujer

-se-ño-ri-ta – recalco Cass

-deje esas hojas en la mesa para que el doctor las revise después – hizo una leve reverencia y se fue

\- Honey, entremos, tenemos cosas que hablar…

La garganta se le seco a Honey al ver a Tadashi, ahí frente a sus ojos.

-Lo lamento – comenzó la mayor, mientras miraba el suelo apoyada en la puerta, con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus orbes – yo… no sabía cómo decírselos, perdón…- empezó a llorar

-¿Por qué nos lo oculto? - soltó de una manera muy débil y herida, sentía que había sido traicionada - ¿Por qué tanto tiempo?

Tia Cass le entrego las hojas a Honey Lemon, quien comenzó a leer, Tadashi tenía un coma estructural por un traumatismo por las condiciones en las que se le había encontrado, estabilizarlo un había sido muy difícil y el estado actual no era ni siquiera algo tan estable, el tratamiento movilización pasiva y posturas preventivas junto con la constante revisión de que los órganos estén funcionando de manera correcta se estaba haciendo.

La rubia dejo de leer después de un rato, aquello había sido lo único que necesitaba saber, ahora sabia por que la mujer mayor había ocultado todo aquello. Escrito en letras grandes y poco entendibles de parte del doctor estaba escrito ¨La posibilidad de que el paciente despierte de un 17 contra un 93%¨.

Ambas féminas se abrazaron, Cass sintiéndose muy mal y al mismo tiempo comprendida, Honey llorando de rabia por lo que estaba pasando, por los amargos momento que de seguro había tenido que vivir la Tia Cass sola hasta ese momento.

-Ahora… no está sola – explico Honey – yo le ayudare, pero primero… ¿Usted quiere que los demás se enteren?, yo respetare su decisión.

Y ahí estaba la salida que Cass había estado buscando tan cerca y tan lejos de redimirse, su voz interna le decía que debía de debía de contar todo de una vez, mientras otra parte de ella le recordaba la razón por la que se había mantenido callada tanto tiempo.

Durante muchos minutos en el que ambas chicas permanecieron pensativas pero apoyándose mediante el contacto de aquel abrazo para no caer en pánico frente a toda aquella verdad que se desvelaba ante ellas.

-Honey… - separándose de la chica –he decidido que….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Intriga, intriga every where… espero te haya gustado la continuación Amy n.n, pronto sacare la siguiente por que la inspiración otra vez volvió *v*.


	9. Los recuerdos de Tadashi

**Los recuerdos de Tadashi**

**Desde la muerte de nuestros padres siempre había querido cuidar a Hiro porque era lo único que me quedaba como familia, por eso siempre me había esforzado en darle un buen ejemplo, además él era mi más grande orgullo, desde siempre había mostrado ser un genio.**

_Era un viernes como cualquiera para mucha gente de San Fransokyo, a excepción para la Familia Hamada, hoy era el cumpleaños de Tadashi y Tia Cass había hecho una pequeña fiesta para los amigos y algunos familiares cercanos._

_A penas las clases habían terminado y Tadashi había llegado a casa solo para encontrarse una gran fiesta no tan sorpresa, pues en la mañana sin querer había encontrado los adornos de tia Cass._

_-¡Sorpresa!- todos los reunidos en el lugar le había esperado y ahora saltaban de sus escondites recibiendo al chico que no pudo más que sonreír ante esa sorpresa._

_Muchos de sus compañeros de colegio estaban ahí, algunos conocidos de la Cass que vagamente había conocido, pero Hiro no estaba por ninguna parte. El momento de recibir regalos había llegado, pero Hiro no aparecía, al preguntarle a tia Cass esta e dijo que el menor estaba en su siesta de la tarde y que muy probablemente despertaría en la noche._

_Tadashi era apegadísimo a su hermano menor y aunque se le estaba pasando bien en la fiesta no podía negar que le hubiera gustado tener a Hiro junto a él. Cuando todo el mundo iba a lo suyo Tadashi se fue un rato a la habitación que compartía con su hermanito._

_Lo vio ahí durmiendo como cualquier infante, en realidad un secreto que le gustaba guardar para si mismo era, que le gustaba observar al pequeño de pelo alborotado dormir. Se acercó lentamente y con una gran sonrisa empezó a acomodar las sabanas que tapaban al menor para que este no pasara frio, mientras se concentró en su tarea de pronto sintió una manito jalar de su ropa._

_-Hiro… perdón te desperté- se disculpó el chico mayor viendo enternecido como el menor se frotaba los ojos y bostezaba- vuelve a dormir ¿vale?_

_El de cabello alborotado aun somnoliento saco de su almohada un tarjetita con varios origamis que el mayor le había enseñado a hace,r hechos en cadena y de manera algo primitiva pero entendible con crayones estaba escrito en el papel un gran te quiero._

_-Es muy lindo – En su fiesta había recibido muchos regalos, incluso su ansiada bicicleta, pero el regalo que le estaba haciendo el infante le parecía el mejor, en definitiva era muy inteligente y algo curioso a la vez escribir primero antes de hablar – gracias bebe – y le abrazo_

_-Tadashi, te quiero, feliz cumpleaños – el mayor de los Hamada se quedó incrédulo ante lo que había oído._

_No solo su nombre había sido la primera palabra, sino que no había sido una primera palabra sino una frase completa._

_Después de aquello Hiro termino de despertar y se fue a la fiesta con Tadashi, para todo el mundo era muy tierno ver como esos hermanos se querían. A parte, a la hora de la tarta el más emocionado fue Hiro que termino sacándole una sonrisa a los presentes._

_Y ni mencionar cuando Hiro corrió hacia Tadashi regalándole una gorra de parte suya y de ti Cass. Sin duda alguna ese sería un día memorable y un preciado recuerdo en sus memorias personales._

**Con el paso de los años tuve que hacerme a la idea de que Hiro estaba creciendo, pero quería dejarle en claro que para lo que sea que me necesitara ahí estaría para él.**

_Las clases de física se habían cancelado y aunque varios jovencitos estaban alegres ante la noticia Tadashi no formaba parte de ese grupo. Para calmarse decidió ir a recoger a Hiro y pasar un rato con él._

_En primavera no todo era paz y amor y aquel día toco un poco de lluvia desde la mañana, estaba seguro de que Hiro no había llevado su paragua pues en la mañana salió disparado por quedarse dormido, así que tendría que ir por el al colegio, lo bueno era que mi colegio y el suyo no estaban muy lejos. Tal como me había esperado ahí estaba sentado en la puerta._

_-Hiro! – llamo _

_-Tadashi! – se acercó corriendo hacia el – justo a tiempo – sonriendo_

_-cabeza de chorlito – el mayor revolvió los cabellos de su hermano – sabes que llueve, trae tu paraguas siempre._

_-si…. Está bien, mami… -bufo sonriendo_

_Tadashi movió el paraguas un poco al lado de Hiro, con lo que el agua, que se había acumulado en este le había dado un pequeño y helado chorrito de agua._

_-oye! – reclamo_

_-¿Qué? – fingiendo inocencia_

_Hiro no contento, le dio un codazo a su hermano haciendo que este se quejara y luego riera… _

**Jamás me hubiera imaginado que en unos años más esa necesidad de cuidarlo, sería la que me haría ver como poco a poco él se convertía en la persona más importante y querida para mí.**

_En unos meses más Hiro terminaría la preparatoria y yo había ingresado a la universidad hace un tiempo. Por aquellas épocas estaba en exámenes y prácticas, con lo que mi tiempo era limitado, aunque particularmente Tadashi se esforzaba para sacar tiempo para poder ir a la graduación de su hermanito._

_-Por favor Tia Cass, no se lo digas a Tadashi…_

_El azabache acababa de llegar y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su habitación aquella frase lo tomo desprevenido y no sabía que pensar al respecto._

_-Cariño, no debes pelear así con los demás– hablo la mujer _

_-Auch_

_-Bien merecido te lo tienes por pelear – sentencio, con el tono algo molesto_

_-está bien tía Cass _

_-Baja a comer en un par de horas – termino de guardar las cosas en el pequeño botiquin_

_-Buenas noches – entrando a la habitación_

_-Tadashi! – exclamaron Cass y Hiro, una de alegría el otro asustado_

_-Bajen a comer en unas horas… -exclamo la mayor saliendo de la pieza _

_-si! – respondieron ambos hermanos antes de quedarse solos en aquel cuarto_

_Tadashi fue a su lado del cuarto y dejo su bolso en su silla, se quitó su acostumbrada gorra junto a su saco. El menor de pelos alborotados se metió dentro de su cama para que Tadashi no se fijara en el enorme parche que tenía en una mejilla, junto a otras lesiones y hematomas._

_-Tuviste una pelea muy fuerte ¿no?_

_-si…_

_El universitario no era tonto, si solamente hubiera sido una pelea normal Hiro no hubiera querido ocultárselo._

_\- ¿sabes que puedes confiar en mi verdad?_

_El azabache aun entre sus sabanas no contesto. Ante aquello Tadashi se acercó y aparto las sabanas descubriendo un rostro que le miraba de manera molesta._

_-Estoy cansado, déjame dormir – mientras intentaba cubrirse nuevamente con sus sabanas_

_-Hiro! – el menor le miro directamente, algo asustado por el tono de voz un poco elevado – Recuerda que tú siempre serás lo más importante que tengo, a quien deseo proteger más que a nada – acaricio suavemente las mejillas del azabache- sé que no quieres causarme molestias – Hiro temblo ligeramente, entonces Tadashi supo que había dado en el clavo – pero por favor, cáusame problemas, no te guardes todo esto para ti solo_

_Hiro salió de su escondite y observo con sus grandes ojos chocolates a Tadashi, que seguía acariciándole la mejilla, el mayor entonces sintió ternura de ver como su hermanito se sonrojaba levemente y al procesar sus palabras se avergonzó un poco, aunque definitivamente no se arrepentía de haberlas dicho._

_-Gracias – Fue lo último que escucho el mayor antes de acurrucar a Hiro en sus brazos mientras este intentaba no llorar de manera inutil._

_Ser un genio no era fácil, Tadashi lo sabía alguna vez también había sido objeto de jugarretas, pero para Hiro era aún peor con gente que no solo le ganaba en tamaño sino en número. Desde aquel día aunque tuvo que comprarse una moto por ello, nadie volvió a tocar a su hermano. _

_Tal como el le había salvado de su desesperación en los años de secundaria cuando le empezaron a hacer Bullying, con solo tres cosas. Una sonrisa, una paleta y una frase que marco su vida._

_¨Si no puedes sonreír, yo quiero cambiar eso, porque tú eres mi mayor aliento cuando estoy triste¨ _

**Hiro significa generoso, alguien así da y entiende a los demás, para mi Hiro fue mi soporte, lo primero en mi mente, lo que más me apoyaba, y me daba motivos para sonreír en mis peores momentos, que Hiro estuviese a mi lado siempre dándome aliento y entendiéndome constantemente…, sé que está mal pero tengo que admitir que a la única persona que no quiero compartir con nadie es a él. **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—0-0-0-0-0-**

**Asdasfcuaf acabo de ver mis reviews y solo puedo decir algo… kyaaaaa! 10 reviews!**

**Gracias por darme un review.**

**Amy-chan: cariño, contigo que eres la primera y fiel seguidora te amodoro amiga.**

**Oswaldo P: Es el primer review de chico que recibo (o al menos eso me parece, eres chico?, perdón si me equivoco), asi que soy muy feliz de que te agrade mi historia, gracias por tu review. Ojala te hagas una cuenta y puedo enviarte pm para agradecerte como se debe.**

**Corazon de Mazapan: Te doy la bienvenida al fic y espero que te siga gustando como ire desarrollando la historia. **


	10. Entrevista

**Entrevista**

-¿una entrevista?- Hiro estaba sorprendido ante la propuesta que tenía en frente

-si, el año pasado fue su proyecto el ganador ¿verdad?, para promocionarla en el noticiero de la noche y para abarcar a mas número de gente no se nos ocurrió mejor idea que la de hacerle una entrevista, al joven que gano el año pasado

Hiro fingió meditarlo un rato y al final dijo su conclusión

-me está diciendo que si la persona que gana este año no acepta, ¿yo soy el premio de consolación para su reportaje?

-ehh… no lo vea de ese modo- exclamo el hombre mayor avergonzado por ser descubierto

El azabache sonrió, ante él estaba un panorama muy divertido…

-El año pasado cuando sucedió el incidente del incendio ustedes dieron la cobertura horas después… a pesar de que el área estaba restringida, y que estaba prohibido que un equipo de su índole se acercara con cámaras al lugar – la cara de horror que ponía el hombre era espectacular- por todo el alboroto que hubo supongo que la policía, los bomberos y otros no se dieron cuenta de su discreta grabación, pero ¿Qué pasaría si es que la misteriosa cinta informante fuera declarada como de su autoría con otra grabación?

-Eso es imposible – hablo nervioso - ¿Quién…. – se dio cuenta de su error – … no sé de qué hablas niño

-Acabe la preparatoria a los trece – hablo – puede que la diferencia de tamaños y de roles con los que nos ve la sociedad sea diferente, el problema es que a ojos de otros nosotros dos somos ¨El niño genio¨ y usted ¨El director de Notice San Fransokyo¨, ¿cree que no puedo hackear el sistema de cámaras?, lo he hecho muchas veces, pero generalmente ver a la gente es aburrido

-eres un vándalo – exclamo fastidiado el mayor, odia que el pequeño frente a, el estuviese con aires de sabelotodo - ¿crees que no sabemos que antes tú eras un peleador?

-claro que lo sé – hablo triunfante, con orgullo, algo que descoloco totalmente al hombre frente a el – yo deje esa información ahí, puedo borrarla, no solo del sistema de la comisaria, ¨su sistema¨ y el de la ciudad ¿quiere arriesgarse a luchar conmigo?

Al director le estaba rebotando la bilis, lo peor del asunto es que sabía que todas las peleas del niño habían terminado con el mismo resultado de su actual charla…

-jaque mate – hablo – se lo dije antes de empezar esta charla y no lo dije porque creía que iba a ganar, jaque mate significa que el rey está amenazado con una captura inminente, el resultado de esta conversación ya estaba decidido señor director.

-tsk – el mayor al verse vencido chasqueo la lengua y miro al niño con una mezcla de miedo y enojo.

-no quiero que ¨accidentalmente¨ nadie grabe dentro del evento que se dará más tarde o definitivamente lo denunciare – se levantó del asiento y se fue a la puerta para salir de la gran oficina – pero a cambio le daré la entrevista que busca, solo… envíeme a alguien interesante.

Ya en la salida de la oficina todos sus amigos estaban esperándolo en el auto de Wasabi

-¿Cómo salió todo Hiro? – pregunto el de rastas

-Para que preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta – agrego Gogo -¿por tus preciadas reglas?

-exacto – afirmo – están para respetarse

El oji marrón rodo los ojos y se subió al vehículo

-¿Y bien, que más esperamos? – Comento Fred desde la parte posterior – arranca Wasabi, aún hay que seguir con la ubicación de los proyectos

-¿No sería mejor que Gogo condujera? – le siguió Hiro, entendiendo a lo que su amigo rubio había dicho

-exacto así llegamos más pronto – animo

-por mí no hay problema – sonriendo, mientras seguía con la corriente

Todos a excepción de Wasabi se rieron por lo pálido que se había puesto el morocho con la proposición

-Ni hablar!, la última mi otro auto quedo en la bahía de San Fransokyo

-yo intente salvarnos, tu por otra parte querías que todo muriéramos por respetar tus reglas – contesto Gogo, los chicos sabían que esos habían comenzado una buena discusión

-Chicos ya calma – Intervino Honey Lemon – Lo pasado es pasado

-No me interesa…- Hiro tuvo la oportunidad de hacer una broma y la aprovecho, comenzó a cantar

-Ya olvide! – Fred tampoco se había quedado atrás, nada como una buena broma para tener un buen y ameno ambiente eso era algo que el rubio sabía bien.

Todos empezaron a reír sin remedio mientras Wasabi empezó a conducir antes de que el tema de ¨quién conduciría¨ volviera a ser discutido.

La feria Tecnológico de la Universidad de San Fransokyo se llevaba a cabo ese mismo día y aunque días antes todos habían experimentado nuevos sentimientos y experiencias por lo menos ese día querían concentrarse en su hermosa vida universitaria.

A penas llegaron a la universidad, gran parte de los aspirantes a la beca estaban acomodando sus trabajos en su área exhibiéndolos, de uno a uno pasaban explicando de que servía su invención.

Los chicos habían visto varios experimento que si bien no eran fáciles de hacer no eran nada nuevo o algo que verdaderamente les sorprendiera, pero al igual que la última vez lo mejor estaba al último.

-El siguiente expositor Yusuke Iwamoto- hablo la voz desde un parlante

Los chicos aplaudieron como todo el resto de la audiencia para recibir al joven. Al momento en que Hiro observo al chico sus sospechas eran ciertas, el también era un luchador con el que había peleado hace tiempo, había sido el primero en darle un enfrentamiento interesante.

-mmm…Buenas noches, me llamo Yusuke Iwamoto…- se presentó aunque parecía que no le agradaba la mirada de todas esas personas sobre si.

El joven observo al público, como buscando a alguien, Hiro siguió curioso la vista del joven y encontró a una chica sonriéndole y mostrándole los pulgares arriba, a lo que Yusuke sonrió de manera leve y siguió hablando.

-¿Hay alguien aquí a quien le guste dibujar?- las personas algo anonadadas y sin entender el porqué de la pregunta, pero al fin y al cabo terminaron levantando la mano - ¿no les parecería interesante que sus dibujos se hicieran solidos?

Entonces saco lo que parecía un lapicero común y corriente de su bolsillo mostrándolo.

-y mejor aun, poder manejar, hasta qué punto dibujar…- un pequeño rayo de luz se creó, como el que votaría un cañón data. Sin perder tiempo el joven con trazos rápidos y seguros construyo una casa- lo mejor de todo, robar color sin hacerlo…- acerco el lapicero al micrófono y la tinta azul cambio de color a negro cuando empezó a dibujar- esta sería la mejor forma de hacer prótesis de manera rápida y sencilla, con medidas exactas, y si se equivocan, no se preocupen hay un borrador…

Entonces los jóvenes héroes sabían quién había ganado el evento ese año, al final de la presentación Abigail Callagham se acercó al joven y le entrego el sobre que hace un año Hiro había recibido.

-Yuu, felicidades – se acercó la joven morena de antes para chocar ambas manos en un ligero pum de ambos cuando las chocaron – sabía que podías hacerlo – sonriendo.

Honey Lemon se acerco al joven y lo felicito, los demás también se acercaron.

-Felicidades yusuke…o debo llamarlo ¿ángel de la muerte?

-Hiro…- ambos chicos se miraron de manera asesina, parecía que en cualquier momento chispas saldrían- ¿ya eres un buen niño y vas a la escuela?

\- de hecho, soy tu mayor en la universidad…

Ambos chicos comenzaron a intercambiar comentarios que molestaran al otro por una pequeña rivalidad que tenían.

Muy aparte Hiyori conversaba con Fred.

-Frederick, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Fred… no me gusta mi nombre completo – le recordó - ¿has ido a otras islas?

-si… ¿quieres que te muestre las fotos luego?

-claro

-ustedes dos ¿de dónde se conocen?- pregunto Gogo

-para mi tesis necesitaba un reportaje interesante – confeso – y las islas de su familia eran un gran reportaje

-si…Hiyo fue hasta cierta parte en un bote y luego nado un kilómetro –agrego – luego mientras tomaba algunas fotos, la encontré, mientras me escabullía de mi familia por una fiesta muy aburrida que estaban dando en la isla de la familia.

-Fue todo un lio aquella vez ¿no?

-si… pensaron que eras una ladrona jaja- riéndose – por cierto el pelo ya te creció

-si a pasado… un año y medio – respondió la joven observando como el joven tocaba su cabello que ahora le llegaba a la cintura.

-¿antes lo tenías corto? – se animó a preguntar Wasabi

-Cuando estaba tomando fotos nos separamos un rato y cuando me vieron pensaron que era una ladrona por cargar a un pangolín de la isla – narró la joven – mientras me perseguían accidentalmente cortaron mi cabello que en ese entonces estaba más o menos de este porte, crece rápido.

-¿se conocen? – Hiro y Yuusuke al fin habían dejado de matarse con la mirada para integrarse a la conversación

-¿Contamos todo de nuevo? – pregunto Fred, mirando a la morena mientras aun sostenía un mechón de pelo

-mejor déjenlo ahí – sentencio Yuusuke, mirando de manera asesina a Fred por estar tocando tan libremente el cabello de Hiyori

-ohh!, no nos conocemos – exclamo mirando a Hiro – Mucho Gusto soy Hiyori Yoshino

-El gusto es mío – respondió este – Hiro Hamada

-¿Hamada? – la chica pareció meditarlo unos segundos – ¡o no puedo creerlo estoy ante el mejor peleador de peleas robóticas ilegales!

Muchos la miraron sin entender muy bien que decía la azabache, los chicos sabían que Hiro participaba en peleas robóticas, por otra parte no sabían que era el mejor.

Yuusuke miró con una leve sonrisa como su novia se emocionaba por ello. Hiro, bueno él no estaba seguro de que sentir en aquel momento, si orgullo o vergüenza.

-¿Te molestaría tener una entrevista conmigo?-pregunto con excelente animo

-¿Hiro era el mejor luchador de peleas robóticas? – pregunto asombrado Wasabi

-Si – exclamo la joven – de hecho es el único que ha vencido a Yuu en todos los años de luchas que él tuvo

-eso es genial – exclamo Fred revolviendo los cabellos del menor de pelo alborotado, que al sentir el contacto se sonrojo levemente, siendo este último detalle notado solamente por Gogo - ¿para que estas haciendo esta investigación?

\- para entrar a una plaza fija en el periódico de San Fransokyo – respondió

-claro, porque ¿no? – se animó el menor viendo a la chica que sin duda alguna era diferente del tipo de periodistas que estaba acostumbrado a ver, a parte sería una excelente forma de molestar al director de notice San Fransokyo.

Hiro ya podía imaginarse como se tomaría la noticia. En realidad eso se le iba a hacer muy divertido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tadashi…- acarició la mejilla del chico – cariño ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

La mujer estaba ahí llorando silenciosamente, creía haber encontrado una salida, pero nuevamente estaba en esa difícil situación.

-lo lamento señora – habló el medico detrás de la fémina – pero tendremos que desconectarlo si la situación de su sobrino no mejora.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.0000000000000000000-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-000000000000-.-.-.-.-.-….-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.000000000-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno adorados y sensualones bizcochitos de Dios _**muchas gracias por sus review**_, espero que les guste el capítulo porque me partí el cerebro pensando en un final adecuado (desde el lunes pasado…) y me gusto :D.

Los ama momochanx6.


	11. Despertar

**Despertar**

Era el día general de limpieza en el hospital, ya eran las 7 más o menos y hace un momento la encargada de limpieza de aquella sección estaba por terminar, sólo le faltaba esa habitación por lo que fue y mientras se puso a limpiar, prendió el televisor de la habitación pues tener a un joven ahí sin decir nada y en aquel estado, le ponía bastante nerviosa.

¨A continuación, una entrevista al ganador de la beca para la universidad tecnológica de San Fransokyo del año pasado.¨

La mujer paró un rato su labor, curiosa de ver quién era el genio que había ganado aquella beca que era codiciada por muchos, pero no era nada sencillo de conseguir, generalmente muchos entraban con su tercer proyecto, pero por algunos rumores que había escuchado el joven había entrado a la primera, lo cual era sumamente sorprendente.

¨-Buenos días – saludo el menor sonriendo a la pantalla – soy Hiro Hamada¨

-es… un niño – musitó la encargada observando a un pequeño, de cabello alborotado – vaya era verdad, que lastima entonces.

La señora también había escuchado que el ganador del año pasado había perdido a su hermano mayor y viendo la edad que tenía el menor le entristeció e incluso le dio pena.

Entonces quien se encontraba en la cama empezó a mover un dedo.

Adversa de lo que ocurría muy cerca de ella, la encargada seguía con su labor, pues ahora solo le faltaba darle una limpiada al baño, pues la habitación estaba bastante limpia, perfecto a su gusto, eso le ahorraría trabajo.

¨-Su proyecto fue algo realmente admirable, ¿cuánto tiempo le costó realizarlo?¨

¨-como cualquier cosas que vale la pena, bastante tiempo¨

El reportero se sintió molesto por la respuesta tan ambigua que daba el menor. Hiro por su parte seguía con una sonrisa en el rostro, queriendo reír por la cara del reportero que obviamente no podía ocultar su malestar por arrugar el ceño, de seguro ni cuenta se había dado de aquello.

-es un pequeño muy astuto – comento la mujer que escuchaba atenta la entrevista que ya llevaba unos minutos, limpiando de manera lenta para poder alcanzar a escuchar toda, de alguna manera aunque parecía en un principio que sería aburrida, termino siendo entretenido ver como el menor manejaba las emociones del reportero .

Nuevamente el paciente de la cama empezó a moverse, pero no solo un dedo, sino su brazo de manera más fuerte y el electrocardiógrafo empezó a dar unos sonidos algo más veloces de lo normal.

Así siguió la entrevista sin mayores contra tiempos, durante más de media hora. Hasta que casi al terminar, el reportero hizo una pregunta algo incómoda.

¨Sabemos que el incidente del año pasado a causado muchas pérdidas , ¿Qué piensa respecto al culpable, el señor Callagham?¨

El rostro del puberto se cubrió de nostalgia y también de tristeza mientras recordaba las cosas que habían pasado de manera veloz en aquel entonces.

¨-Lo que hizo el profesor Callagham … no merece la pena recordarse, los daños que causo …¨

la señora salió del baño para mirar esa parte, que en verdad le estaba llamando la atención

¨-y a quienes hirió son cosas del pasado y todo eso ahí debe de quedar¨

La mujer sonrió ante el pensamiento tan maduro que tenía el pequeño

¨-tengo entendido que su hermano murió en el accidente¨

La encargada puso un gesto de enojo, ¿Cómo podía ese reportero preguntar semejante cosa con tanta naturalidad? ¿es que acaso no conocía lo que era el tacto?

¨-¿Tienes algún comentario sobre ello?¨

Hiro también miró al hombre de mala manera, pero a final de cuentas respondió

¨Él fue una gran persona, la que siempre me apoyo, eso es todo se necesita saber¨

La mujer rio al ver la cara del reportero que había sido callado por el menor, sin ofensas u palabras directas a que no tocará más el tema.

Esas palabras habían terminado de despertar al paciente, que empezó a revolverse en las sábanas y a quejarse de dolor por todos los aparatos a los que estaba conectado.

¨-Hace un rato usted me pregunto sobre el tiempo en que estuve en peleas callejeras, la verdad sería muy largo contarlo ahora, si se quiere saber más sobre el tema, le recomiendo no sólo a usted sino a todos los que estén viendo esto que lean la columna que sacará Hiyori Yoshino en unos días en el diario de San Fransokyo¨

-Vaya, eso debo de leerlo- comento, habiendo terminado con su labor

-¡!Ahh! – un gritó alerto a la mujer que volteo

La encargada, asustada apretó un botón con el cual se llamaba a las enfermeras, al recién notar como el paciente se removía en la camilla y como el electrocardiógrafo se volvía prácticamente loco con su sonido.

Antes de que las enfermeras lleguen, la encargada intentando calmar al paciente, escucho sus primeras palabras al despertar.

-Hiro…- mientras estiraba su brazo en dirección a donde escuchaba la voz de su hermano menor.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era casi el mediodía y la entrevista que le estaba dando a Yoshino casi terminaba, después de que ambos acordáramos llevarla a cabo unas semanas después de que se conocieron.

-¿A cuántas personas venciste? ¿Tienes un número aproximado?

-De hecho dejé de llevar la cuenta cuando fueron más de ochenta

Los chicos habían acordado encontrarse un uno de los parques del centro de la ciudad que era tranquilo. Hiyori hacia preguntas y Hiro contestaba de la manera más natural posible hacia la grabadora que la joven sostenía en frente de él.

-wao! No puedo creer que en verdad hayas asistido a tantas peleas sin haber sido amenazado o golpeado – observe como la joven se sorprendía

-de hecho, no era así – El tema no era algo que me gustara tocar, pero quería ser sincero con ella y con los demás para que vieran cuán importante había sido Tadashi en esa y otras partes de mi vida – mi hermano…

-espera! – Me pidió – la memoria de grabadora se acabó, perdón, olvide borrar archivos –se disculpó – terminare la grabación de la entrevista con mi celular – busco en su pequeña cartera – Hiro muchas gracias por esta entrevista, también por hacerme publicidad en las noticias.

El hace tres días había tenido una entrevista en vivo para Notice San Fransokyo; que se transmitió ayer; yo mismo me había ocupado de que la entrevista no fuera editada, para así ejecutar mi pequeño plan. No hablé más de lo que debí, contestaba las preguntas de reportero de manera ambigua; a veces; por lo que la entrevista marchaba a viento en popa para mí, no fue hasta el final que le dije al público, que seguro estaba aburrido, que si querían saber algo de la época en que fui luchador miraran el artículo de Hiyori, la nueva columnista en el diario de San Fransokyo que saldría en unas semanas.

Mucha gente pareció tomarse eso bien e interesados, estaba seguro que ahora el diario no podría negarse a entregarle el puesto a Hiyori que me caía muy bien, porque me parecía alguien muy dedicada a su trabajo y no era parecida al resto.

-No hay de que – sonreí

-Ohh cierto – acerco un paquetito hacia mí – toma, me enteré que te gustan los ositos de goma, así que te compre esto para agradecerte, aunque siento que no es tanto, luego te invitaré algo más.

-Gracias! – recibí encantado los ositos de goma, pues era no de mis dulces favoritos

-Qué bueno que dejé cargando el celular está mañana– exclamo la morena – déjame revisar unos mensajes ¿sí?

Yo simplemente asentí mientras comía unos ositos de goma.

-¡un mensaje de Yuu! – vi como de repente se ponía más feliz de lo normal

\- ¿él te gusta mucho verdad? – pregunté

-si – me respondió con un leve sonrojo y una gran sonrisa

-¿cuánto te gusta? - seguí

– no puedo decirte cuanto lo quiero, porque eso sería ponerle un límite al amor que le tengo y el amor no tiene límites Hiro.

-ya veo – la verdad aquello me había dejado pensando, porque tenía razón y yo recién me daba cuenta

-Vaya, con que este es era mi vecino de habitación

-¿no tienes casa propia?

-Sí, solo que no hace mucho salí del hospital y al parecer Yuu cumplió mi capricho de averiguar quién era mi vecino de habitación, rompí mi otro celular y recién ahora estoy viendo los mensajes de ese entonces.

-¿enserio? - cuando conocí a Yusuke en las peleas robóticas, él no parecía esa clase personas, más bien era muy serio y violento.

Me puse a pensar en cómo el amor cambia a las personas, como Yuu había cambiado, como yo había cambiado en el pasado solo para estar más cerca de la persona que amaba.

-¿en qué parte del hospital estabas?

\- Mmm… la verdad no lo sé, esa fue la primera vez que fui al hospital y solo recuerdo que era al norte, no recuerdo el pabellón

\- muéstrame la foto del tu vecino, tal vez por su ventana sepa dónde estabas – le propuse

-sí, mira – acercándose a mí para mostrarme la pantalla de su aparato

La verdad no me recordaba desde cuando no me había sentido tan sorprendido, ¿había sido desde su muerte?, lo único que sabía era que ver esa imagen fue muy impactante, más por el hecho de pensar y suponer si era verdad o mentira. Aunque la imagen de Tadashi, realmente me dejó en shock.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Fred- llamó- Hinamori otra vez está esperándote ahí afuera – exclamó Wasabi

Fred que generalmente estaba de buen humor todo el tiempo, puso una cara de preocupación que no era absolutamente nada común en él.

-¿qué pasa?, ¿la chica no te cae? – interrogo el moreno

-lleva siguiéndome semanas – se lamentó el joven rubio mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro en señal de angustia

-¿por?

El joven Fredzilla no estaba seguro de que hacer en aquel momento su presentimiento había estado volviéndose más agudo esos días lo que era una señal clara de que algo grande ocurriría, para colmo sus amigos sus estaban época de exámenes con lo que ya no podrían reunirse esos días hasta que estos terminasen, aun así el acoso de la chica le estaba fastidiando.

Contárselo o no…, era una difícil decisión…teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de Wasabi, seguro este le diría un protocoló social, que de seguro se debía seguir en esos casos.

Desde otro punto de vista, él era quien tenía novia en aquel momento, tal vez no perdía nada pidiéndole consejo por esa vez.

-amigazo…. Esa chica se me confesó – sentencio – pero ella no deja de insistir en que quiere que lo intentemos y ver qué pasa, yo no la veo más que como una amiga y la wea es que ya no sé qué decirle, después de los ensayos me insiste.

Wasabi pasó por la etapa de procesamiento y luego la de sorpresa, para después comenzar…

-Fred y Susan, sentados en un árbol besándose en la boca – comenzó a molestar el morocho mientras cantaba aquella infantil canción que utilizaban los jóvenes para fastidiarse

-! Wasabi¡ - rugió molesto la mascota de la universidad

-¨No divertirse con esto sería un crimen¨ - repitió - ¿no fue eso lo que dijiste la vez en que me manche de wasabi aquella vez?

Fred miró totalmente indignado a su amigo, sabía que tenía razón, el ni siquiera recordaba sus palabras pero el joven frente a él si , ¿Cómo era eso posible?

-Okey, lo siento, señor rompe corazones – burlándose un poco más

-¨ya para¨ - contesto – tú lo dices cuando digo muchas tonterías

-¿y paras de hablar? – preguntó el joven de rastas

-no- esa charla tenía como ganador a Wasabi por lo que, ni modo tendría que aceptar sus burlas un rato más .

-dejémoslo ahí – propuso

-gracias – suspiro aliviado el rubio

-bueno…- Wasabi pareció meditar un rato en la respuesta al dilema de Fred - ¿Y si le dices que te gusta alguien?

Fred observo a Wasabi, dudoso con la mirada, a él le gustaba alguien, así que si se lo decía a Susan no estaría mintiendo ¿no?, al parecer pedir ayuda había sido muy útil esta vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Honey… gracias por estar a mi lado todo este tiempo- sonrió hacia la joven- ahora va a ser aún más duro para todos, pero tienes razón, ellos merecen saberlo.

La rubia le dio una sonrisa mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de la mujer para mostrarle su apoyo, mientras que con la otra convocaba a los chicos a que fueran al café mediante un mensaje de texto que indicaba que había algo muy importante que contar.

Minutos antes de que fuera la fecha indicada, Hiro apareció agitado, se notaba que había estado corriendo.

-Hola Hiro- saludo Honey

-hola- contesto, mientras recuperaba el aliento- ¿Dónde está tía Cass? Necesito hablar con ella, es importante

-¿paso algo?- pregunto la rubia, sería malo tener dos problemas que resolver

-Tadashi…, creo que está vivo

La rubia se sorprendió, ni ella ni tía Cass habían dicho nada al respecto, ayer había hablado a Yuusuke para que tampoco dijera nada, ¿Cómo se había enterado el menor?

-mira- mientras mostraba la imagen en su celular, la que Honey había visto hace ya un tiempo

-Hiro, todas la preguntas que tengas serán respondidas – comenzó- sólo espera un poco ¿si?

Tal cual, como había dicho la joven experta en química, al esperar sus amigos empezaron a llegar. Primero Gogo, luego Wasabi , por último Fred.

-Hiro- llamó en susurro acercándose al menor- ¿sabes para que nos reunió Honey?

EL menor no respondió parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Hiro? – Mientras se acercaba aún más – Hiro…- susurro esta vez en su oído

-¡!waa! – chilló el menor mientras producto del pequeño susto que le había provocado su amigo, este había caído de nachas al suelo –auu…

-al fin despierto – comento la joven del mechón morado

-espera ¿Qué? ¿Hace cuánto llegaron? –percatándose al fin de sus amigos

-hace mucho Hiro, ¿en que estabas pensando tanto?- pregunto Wasabi

-¿pasó algo? – pregunto de inmediato Fred quién parecía muy preocupado por el pequeño azabache

-algo así – contesto el menor con un gesto indescifrable para sus amigos.

-vamos levante – ofreció Gogo ayudando al menor a levantarse del suelo para después volver asu pose inicial de estar sentado en el sillón

-chicos, que bueno que ya estén todos – sentencio Honey Lemon apareciendo con una bandeja que tenía té para todos – Tía Cass…

La peli café apareció al fin, con una sonrisa, aunque también su aspecto se veía un poco deplorable, por los ojos hinchados que delataban que la mujer había estado llorando.

-chicos – exclamo con una voz algo aguda y ronca –siéntense

Nadie dijo nada al respecto y todos se sentaron. El menor de los Hamada estaba demasiado ansioso y eso sus amigos lo notaron, lo que ocasionaba más duda en ellos.

Fred sentía que su sexto sentido le perforaría el pecho, aquello y reciente problema con Hinamori le estaban haciendo perder los estribos. Gogo dejó de mascar su chicle , Wasabi, bueno el intentaba mantener la compostura ante la situación pero la duda lo ponía nervioso por lo que sólo se concentró en tomar su té.

-chicos- empezó al fin la mujer – saben, aprecio mucho que estén aquí a pesar de que también tienen cosas que hacer y que siempre hayan confiado en mí, aunque ahora no creo merecer más esa confianza

Honey posó su mano en el hombro de Cass y antes de que dijera cualquier cosas, la mujer le indico con un gesto que le dejará continuar

-Tía, no entiendo a donde quieres llegar – confeso el menor de pelo alborotado - ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Tadashi?- su duda ya no aguantaba ni un segundo más de espera

La mayor miró incrédula a su sobrino, después observo a Honey que asintió, dándole a entender que el menor ya sabia lo de Tadashi.

-Lamento que tengas que enterarte asi Hiro

-¡esperen! – habló Gogo - ¿Qué tiene que ver Tadashi en todo esto?

-¿paso algo en su tumba? – pregunto Wasabi

Mientras todos los demás miraban atentos a Cass para que esta soltara respuesta de una vez.

-Déjenme que les cuente todo desde el inicio – la mayor dio un sorbo a su taza de té – cuatro meses después de la muerte de Tadashi recibí una llamada del hospital, un doctor me dijo que Tadashi no había muerto en el accidente

La mujer paró unos momentos mirando como todos estaban sorprendidos, sin saber que decir, por lo siguió.

Una pared cayó sobre él y lo protegió de las llamas, pero cuando lo encontraron días después entre los escombros… el shock de aquello y por la falta de atención inmediata, todo eso resulto en un estado de coma para Tadashi – las lágrimas se acumularon en sus orbes – lo siento…. Esto es muy difícil de confesar.

Mientras Honey se acercó junto con Gogo a reconfortar a la mujer.

-Honey – habló Fred – ¿sabes dónde está Tadashi?

-si- contesto desviando la mirada

-¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada antes? – pregunto Hiro molesto - ¿Por qué nos ocultaron esto?

-Ella se entero hace poco y guardo silencio porque yo se lo pedí- habló Cass

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué?

-Hiro, cariño perdóname – derramado lágrimas – pero a penas te estabas recuperando y…

-¿y qué? – Protesto furioso – es que, ¿por qué se lo dices a Honey y no a mí?

-Hiro – Wasabi cogió al menor de un hombro – déjala que nos explique, sé que estas alterado, pero todos lo estamos, si pierdes la cabeza jamás entenderás que paso.

-pero…- intento hablar

-Cálmate – El acróbata del grupo suplico al azabache con la mirada para que no perdiera los estribos- ¿sí?

El Hamada menor aún se sentía molesto e inseguro, sin embargo se calló para oír lo que su tía tuviera que decirle.

-Yo me entere por una foto – comento la rubia- mirad

-Igual yo – mientras ambos jóvenes mostraban la misma foto desde sus aparatos

-ya veo, lo siento – se disculpó el menor

\- cualquiera se alteraría en esta situación- comento Gogo – la próxima vez escucha antes de acusar ¿vale?

-si

-entonces… ¿podemos ir a ver a Tadashi?- comento Wasabi

\- hay algo más que debo de contarles a todos

El mutismo otra vez se apodero del lugar

-El doctor que lo atiende me dijo que su estado era y es demasiado delicado, últimamente a estado decayendo – nuevamente empezó a llorar – si Tadashi no despierta en dos semanas tendrán que desconectarlo.

El corazón herido de Hiro le llevo a correr y salir de ahí, pensar que perdería nuevamente a Tadashi le dolía demasiado, era como si hubieran echado jugo de limón en una herida que ya creía haber superado, más el dolor que sentía le hacía caer en cuenta que no.

-¡Hiro¡ - Fred siguió a Hiro junto con Wasabi, justo cuando Gogo y Honey iban a juntarse a la persecusion el teléfono fijo del restaurant sonó. Cass se acercó al aparato y con el mejor tono de voz que pudo contesto, luego sus expresiones se resumieron cuando cayó al suelo de rodillas derramando lágrimas.

-¡Tía Cass¡ - chillaron ambas jóvenes

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto la ex velocista

-Ta..Tadashi despertó – sonriendo mientras las emociones la vencieron y cayó desmayada en los brazos de Gogo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pues chicos! Se viene lo bueno – todos la vitorean – mentira… aun falta para lo bueno XD – le tiran tomate – pero no se preocupen ¡Tadashi está vivo! - le tiran laureles. Jajaja XD.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron review, me alegra que mi fic esté siendo leído por más gente n.n, vamos 16 review, así que soy feliz TvT.

_**Oswaldo P:**_ que genial que sigas el fic :D, la verdad siempre que recibía un review de alguien que no tiene cuenta, no volvía a saber más de ese alguien. Pero agradezco tus palabras y bueno Hiro es nuestro pequeño y adorable nerd por eso nos sorprende a todos :v , si al fin Tadashi despertó ósea TvT… -snif snif – dichosos mis dedos que escribieron esa parte XD, gracias por tu review :3.

_**Amy chan: **_Bueno ya te respondí en un PM, pero aun así amiga al fin termino el coma de Tadashi – llora- seamos felices :´D .

Bueno este cap lo hice mas largo de lo que acostumbro, 10 paginas wow, en fin, poniéndome de acuerdo con mi agenda estare publicando cada semana los fines de semana o los viernes si hay suerte.

Los quiere momochanx6. :3!


	12. Decisión

**Decisión**

-y ¿no siente algún mareo? – observe al señor delante de mí y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro

-no, ninguno

-mm… ya veo – mientras comenzó a anotar algo en una tablilla llena de hojas en las que de seguro estaban mis datos – tome –le entrego la tablilla a una enfermera que se encontraba a su lado

De manera lenta camino hacia mi junto con la enfermera, y como estaba aún echado en la camilla el doctor tuvo que sentarse en la silla que estaba al lado de mi cama.

-voy a escuchar sus latidos, por favor…- antes que dijera más me agache y deje que el pusiera la punta de su estetoscopio en mi espalda.

Después de unos minutos pidió la tablilla y siguió escribiendo en las hojas de manera veloz.

Llevaba haciéndome preguntas y algunos exámenes desde que había despertado, habían revisado mi vista, mi presión arterial, habían mandado una prueba de sangre al laboratorio y la verdad estaba cansado, incluso me sentía irritado, si esto seguía su rumbo actual definitivamente perdería los estribos pronto.

No solo eran los dichosos exámenes que me practicaban lo que me fastidiaba, no, otro factor era que el doctor me miraban como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, como con deseos de decirme algo y cuando al fin, parecía decidido a decirme algo, volvía a hacerme alguna prueba.

-¿sucede algo malo? – mis dudas no podían quedarse más en mis pensamientos

El doctor que hasta entonces me estaba mirando en completo mutismo, pareció salir de su burbuja, intercambio una mirada con su ayudante, que levanto los hombros dándole a entender al hombre que tomara su decisión él solo, lo cual cabe recalcar me dejo aún más intrigado que antes.

-vera joven Hamada – empezó, ¡al fin! – esto es un poco difícil de decirle…

Y volvíamos al punto de partida, el guardándose algo que de seguro yo debía enterarme, la enfermera sin decir nada y yo a punto de perder la compostura por el cansancio que tenía, eso y la pregunta, en realidad muchas preguntas, que se resumían en una, si yo me sentía bien o no.

-¿Cuál es el último recuerdo que tiene?

Puse un gesto molesto, la verdad no era algo agradable de recordar

-En el incendio de la feria tecnológica, con una pared encima de mí, la cabeza me dolía mucho y luego me desmaye, ¿verdad?

-Si – el doctor se quitó sus gafas y me miro de forma seria, lo cual me preocupo y tenso al instante – vera, por la falta de atención inmediata usted sufrió problemas estructurales y metabólicos, ocasionados por hipoxia y …

\- ¿estuve en un coma? – sabia sobre el tema, por lo que los términos que el médico utilizaba me eran conocidos y en segundos mi mente planteo esa respuesta.

El doctor se sorprendió un poco y luego volvió a ponerse sus gafas

-Definitivamente eres el hijo de Hamada – san – vi como una corta sonrisa nostálgica se atravesaba sus labios – pero tienes razón, estuviste en un coma.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? – me asustaba que hubiera pasado mucho, porque mejor que nadie, sé que el tiempo es algo de lo que no puedes recuperar.

De repente, la puerta se abrió de manera estrepitosa, con alguien gritando que ya no era hora de visitas, no pude evitar sorprenderme, durante unos minutos no sabía que hacer.

-Tadashi! – ahí intentando entrar mientras era jalado por una enfermera, estaba Hiro, intente ponerme de pie, pero el doctor y la enfermera me lo impidieron.

-Hiro!- también lo llame, quería verlo, hablar con él, desde que había escuchado su voz no pude evitar ponerme ansioso por volver a verle.

\- Enfermera! , ¡Deje pasar al chico! – grito el doctor, mientras relaje mis músculos para dejar de batallar con mis opresores.

-gracias – le respondí al doctor que me miro.

Cuando lo tuve en frente a mi supe que el tiempo que había pasado no eran solo un par de meses, ahí estaba él, con sus característicos pelos desordenados y su estilo de ropa usual, pero me di cuenta que había crecido.

Al cruzar las miradas, supe que él se hacia la misma pregunta que yo.

¿Era todo esto real?

Estuve tan concentrado en nuestras miradas que ni siquiera me percaté de que él había estado avanzando en mi dirección hasta que lo tuve unos centímetros de mí.

-Ta..¿Tadashi?- el brillo en sus ojos demostraba cuanto le costaba creer todo esto, todo el lio en su mente

-Aquí estoy – le respondí

El cerrar de la puerta, fue lo que nos sacó a ambos de ese pequeño momento entre ambos, que por casi un minuto miramos la puerta, para después volver a mirarnos.

-Hiro…- llamé algo preocupado

Sus ojos acuosos soltaron las primeras lágrimas

-bakadashi…- susurro mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas

Se lanzó hacia mí, sentí sus delgados brazos apretarme lo más fuerte que podía y aunque los músculos me dolían a horrores no lo pare, yo también me aferre al cálido contacto.

-perdóname

Nos separamos unos momentos, a cuenta nueva empezamos a observarnos y nuevamente sentí un chispazo y algo especial en el ambiente, a mi mente vinieron los recuerdos y tantos pensamientos que tuve al estar en coma, recordé que ante mí mismo había admitido que amaba a Hiro, que amaba a mi hermano menor.

-rayos…- maldije el endemoniado dolor de cabeza tan repentino que me obligo a romper el contacto visual con Hiro.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto él rápidamente

-si – tan rápido como apareció el dolor, este se había esfumado

-tal vez debería llamar al doctor

Sonreí, la verdad se le notaba preocupado y eso me hacía sentir feliz

-tranquilo bebé – revolví sus cabellos

-¡oye! – me reclamo con molestia, como antes

Reí levemente ocasionando que mi hermanito frunciera el ceño y mirara en dirección a la pared

-te extrañe – mencione

Él se volteó de manera lenta hacia mi dirección

Acerque mi mano a su rostro y lo acaricie suavemente comprobando que su piel seguía siendo suave, tersa y mullida.

Unas ganas bestiales de besarlo me impulsaron a acercarme a él, y cuando nuestras respiraciones se encontraron sentí mi cuerpo adormecido al percibir su olor.

¿Él sentirá lo mismo?

La duda me ataco en instantes, que hicieron que efectivamente le diera un beso, pero no en la boca, sino en su mejilla. No podía obligarlo a nada, tampoco quería confundirlo por lo que sentía, así que desde ahora debía de conquistarlo o al menos intentarlo.

-yo… también te extrañe – musito levemente sonrojado

Creo que el camino que me he trazado desde ahora no va a a ser fácil, pero si es por Hiro creo que vale la pena arriesgarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**CHICOS NO ME MATEN!,** es solo que me metí a un concurso, unas actividades en la U, profesores que dejan muchos trabajos y unos problemas personales y económicos (maldita pobreza TuT).

Espero que les haya gustado esta conti, me costó hacerla, este capítulo iba a ser más grande, pero cuando lo hice mi lap se apagó (creo que tiene un virus…=v=) y yo como estaba escribiendo perdí el documento y aunque me acuerdo más o menos que escribí no salió tan largo.

_**Gracias por los reviews Los amodoro pequeños lectores :´D. **_


	13. Lazos Rotos

**Lazos rotos**

Había decidido ser honesto con él, se lo debía como amigo, actuar a sus espaldas seria traicionarlo y como amigos, al menos él no actuaria así.

Ya estaba frente a la habitación, solo faltaba coger un poco de aire y coraje para entrar y que sucediera lo que tenía que suceder.

-con permiso

Una vez que Tadashi había despertado de su coma, su tratamiento de recuperación intensiva había empezado, estaría las dos semanas de exámenes sin contactos con ellos ni Hiro cerca.

-Fred, hola- Tadashi al verme pareció animarse enseguida - vienes temprano ¿no hubo práctica?

-Hola hermano, si, la cancelaron después de que las chicas convencieran al profesor de educación física de que debían tener más tiempo para estudiar – exclamo el rubio llevando una silla al lado de la cama donde se encontraba Tadashi

-dudo mucho que las porristas se pongan a estudiar un viernes…- comento el oji café - ¿el cumpleaños de alguien?

\- de la antigua capitana del equipo- contesto Fred – van a celebrar a lo grande

-¿Y porque no fuiste? ¿no me digas que no te invitaron?

Fred era por así decirlo uno de los chicos más populares de la universidad, conocía a millones de personas, iba a fiestas y su extrovertida personalidad solo atraía aún más a la gente.

-desaparezco un año y ya no eres popular, el mundo a cambiado su rumbo…- bromeo dramáticamente

-¿Qué dices?, el señorito perfecto es aún más popular

Y ahí había otra gran verdad, Tadashi era amado por cualquier persona que le conociera, sobre todo chicas, y aunque no iba mucho a fiestas por cuidar a Hiro, y por así decirlo su popularidad se debía más a su apariencia que a que hablara con todo el mundo. Sacaba un suspiro a las chicas y los chicos lo admiraban, era como lo veía Fred.

-No soy perfecto Fred – reclamo de buen humor

-Eso dices tú, la mayoría de gente dice que eres perfecto amigo, es tu dolorosa realidad

-jajaja… lo que digas – sonriendo, la verdad era agradable recibir la visita de Fred antes de su terapia – pero ¿Por qué no fuiste?, generalmente sueles estar muy unido a tu equipo

-me invitaron, pero no quise ir- respondió Fred

-¿y eso?

-hay una chica con la que tengo unos problemillas – recordando como Hinamori insistía en que quería salir con él- nada grave, pero quiero guardar distancias

-ehhh… eso es interesante ¿Qué paso entre ustedes?

-se me declaro…y bueno hace poco le dije que me gusta alguien, pero aun así como no estoy saliendo con esa persona, quiere que lo intentemos

-te gusta alguien…eso es nuevo- mirándole de brazos cruzados - ¿puedo saber quién es?

-de hecho a eso vine – confeso – quiero que seas el primero en saberlo

-que gran honor – intentando no reírse de la cara que ponía Fred, se notaba que se estaba poniendo nervioso – tranquilo, no se lo diré a nadie

El rubio nunca había sido bueno expresando sus sentimientos en palabras y toda esa situación solo le ponían lo nervioso y el corazón funcionando a su máxima capacidad.

Tadashi entendía que fuera difícil para su amigo hablar de un tema así, pero tenía que hacer que Fred se calmara o el silencio que se había formado en la habitación seguiría.

-Vamos Fred no te pongas así, no es como si se hubieran besado – intento bromear

Fred recordó cuando él y Hiro se habían besado accidentalmente, ese roce tan minúsculo y dulce que casi le hace dar un paro cardiaco de solo recordarlo, su cara se tiño de un rojo intenso y en un intento en vano de que Tadashi no lo notara, bajo la mirada.

El mayor de los Hamada se lamentó, aunque no era del todo su culpa, ¿cómo podía saber lo del beso?, aunque su curiosidad aumento aún más, ¿Quién podría ser esa persona para poner así a Fred?, el rubio ya había tenido pareja antes, pero ninguna le había puesto así.

-entonces no me digas el nombre, dime…¿Qué te gusta de esa persona?

Fred pareció tranquilizarse un poco, suspiro y comenzó

-Pues al principio todo era amistad, la verdad yo pensé que hasta ahí seria nuestra relación, pero… cuando le vi vulnerable, simplemente no pude más que acobijarle y de alguna manera esa persona me tiene… fascinado con la forma que es, como piensa, sus metas y su sentido del humor también es excelente jaja…- una sincera sonrisa se posó en sus labio – lo que comenzó como una simple admiración ahora, no sé cómo manejarlo… quiero estar a su lado y saber que como es especial para mí, esa persona piense lo mismo de mí.

-¿eso fue antes o después del beso? – molesto

-¡TADASHI! – tirándole su gorra al azabache

-tranquilo…jajaja, fue un impulso – explico, mientras le devolvía su gorra a Fred -¿Y cuándo piensas declararte?

-Aun no lo sé – confeso, colocándose su gorra – pero…enserio esa persona me gusta Tadashi

\- me doy cuenta, es la primera vez que veo a alguien que te alborote así

Fred se paró y camino hacia la ventana, mirando a través de ella, las emociones en su interior daban millones de vueltas, hasta ahí todo tenía solución de quedar como un intento de broma, pero simplemente ya había tomado la determinación.

-me gusta tanto que estoy dispuesto a romper una amistad por una oportunidad con esa persona…

Hamada, sintió como el ambiente se tornaba serio, y las ocasiones en las que había visto al joven rubio serio, eran tan limitadas que podía contarlas con los dedos de una mano, y entendió que algo pasaría ¿Qué era lo que Fred le diría? ¿Quién había puesto en ese estado al rubio bromista?

Por su parte, Fred supo que sus siguientes palabras, bien podrían ser la tumba de la amistad de años que había forjado con Tadashi, pero necesitaba decírselo, si iba a pelear por Hiro lo haría de la forma correcta. Su sexto sentido estaba palpitante algo grande se avecinaba desde hace tiempo y al parecer lo que diría en aquel lugar seria el detonante de todo.

-¿es alguien que conozca?

Fred lo pensó un rato, definitivamente el oji café no sospechaba nada, ¿Qué si lo conocía?, había estado junto a esa persona desde que nació.

-si, es una persona bastante cercana

El joven inventor de Baymax , lo medito, alguien cercano, eso quería decir que era de su grupo de amigos más cercanos, se entusiasmó ante la posibilidad ¿sería que ella al fin hubiera tomado cartas en el asunto?

-esa persona ¿tiene el pelo negro?

Fred arrugo un poco los labios ante el nerviosismo y sin notarlo tembló, ¿ya lo había descubierto?

-si

Ante el pequeño y casi imperceptible temblor que tuvo el acróbata, Tadashi supo que había acertado.

-Felicidades por ambos, ella y tu hacen un interesante… y genial pareja – comento feliz

El rubio, se sintió confundido ¿de quién estaba hablando Tadashi?

-¿ella? – se volteó a observar a Tadashi que sonreía y antes de que dijera algo más soltó lo que había venido a confesarle al mayor de los Hamada – Tadashi…me enamore de Hiro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vaya, si que bakadashi quiere ponerse al corriente – exclamó Hiro mientras caminaba cargando un pequeño montón de libros -¿Baymax estas bien?

-Soy un robot Hiro, y no detecto ningún desperfecto en mi sistema operativo – comunico el enferme-robot

-bueno si…pero me sorprende que hayas cargado tantos libros y revistas tu solo desde casa

-mi deber es cuidar a mis pacientes y Tadashi dijo que su cerebro se pudriría si no leía algo interesante

-jajaja ….- carcajeo el de cabello alborotado – es solo una expresión – le informó – pero las próximas semanas ni yo o los chicos podremos venir… bueno Fred sí, pero aun así es bueno que Tadashi tenga algo para pasar el rato leyendo.

Hiro había traído algunos libros y revistas que tenía en la universidad mientras Baymax también había traído más, así que al menos tenía la certeza de que su hermano no se aburriría en las siguientes dos semanas, porque aunque los chicos no pudieran venir por los dichosos exámenes, como se dice por ahí, un libro siempre es una buena compañía.

Unos metros antes de llegar a la habitación de Tadashi, Hiro le indico a Baymax que hiciera el menor ruido posible, aquel día se había escapado de una clase de repaso para venir a sorprender a su hermano.

-Tada…-Giro la perilla de manera lenta y cuando estaba a punto saludar con un grito a Tadashi, fue el quien quedo sorprendido al no poder creer la escena frente a él.

Su hermano agarraba fuertemente a Fred del cuello contra la ventana, mientras el rubio tenía la mirada gacha, la mirada de furia absoluta en el rostro de Tadashi hizo temblar a Hiro, en su corta existencia solo había visto esa mirada una vez, cuando unos chicos en secundaria lo estaban golpeando y Tadashi los encontró, el resultado… ya era predecible, termino suspendido una semana, y los abusadores muy mal parados en muchos sentidos.

Hiro que no entendía la situación, en absoluto, corrió y dejo lo que tenía en brazos en una mesa y mientras corría hacia la ventana, no contó con que sus zapatillas y el piso de cerámica le jugaran una mala pasada haciendo que resbalara y mientras rodeaba la cama cayó de bruces contra el suelo, lo que llamó la atención de los mayores.

Los dos mayores y Baymax exclamaron el nombre del menor preocupados al ver como la barbilla del menor sangraba.

Tadashi apenas podía mantenerse de pie y aunque intento avanzar y auxiliar a su hermanito no pudo, se sentía débil y la terapia, aunque le estaba ayudando con los dolores musculares no los eliminaba y después del enorme esfuerzo que sus tejidos habían hecho al levantar el peso de otra persona ahora estaban adormecidos y semi acalambrados. Fue gracioso, pero en el estado de Tadashi hasta Baymax que no era veloz, como el mismo robot decía, le había superado en velocidad.

-Hiro ¿estás bien?

El menor de ojos marrones se elevó sus orbes, observando al rubio, arrodillado a su costado y DEMASIADO cerca para su gusto, por instinto u quien sabe qué extraño comportamiento de su loco y adolescente organismo sus mejillas se colorearon de un tenue rosado.

-tr-tranquilo, nadie a muerto por una herida así – mientras aceptaba la mano del robot blanco para le ayudaba a incorporarse.

Baymax hizo un rápido escaneo

-sufrite un golpe que rompió el tejido epidérmico en la zona baja de tu mandibula – recito el robot – yo sugiero un lavado adecuado de la herida, desinfección y la protección de una bandita.

-gracias– mientras iba al baño acompañado del robot

La habitación quedo en silencio, Tadashi ahora estaba confundido, ¿Qué se supone haces cuando tu mejor amigo va detrás de la misma persona que tú?, la charla que habían tenido no había ayudado… y ver que su hermanito se sonrojaba ¿había visto bien?, ni siquiera estaba seguro de eso.

-Fuiste un buen chico, toma una paleta – le extendió el objeto

-gracias – mientras acariciaba la bandita para aliviar la comezón de la herida - ¿de dónde sacas las paletas? ¿y la bandita?

\- soy tu asistente médico personal, es mi deber cuidarte

-aja – exclamo el menor, no queriendo empezar una charla demasiado larga con el robot

-Hiro ¿Te encuentras mejor? – pregunto el mayor de los Hamada

-sí, Baymax es un excelente enfermero, ¿ verdad amigo?. – tocando el estómago del robot como ya se le había hecho costumbre. – Te traje varios libros y revistas – mientras señalaba las filas que había en la mesa-cómoda a la entrada de la habitación – algunos son de casa y otros de la biblioteca de la universidad

-yo traje los libros de casa – acoto el robot malvavisco

\- Parece que podre entretenerme – mirando el montón que tendría para leer -gra…

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron a todos mirarla.

-Jóvenes ya se terminó la hora de visitas, por favor – mientras con las manos indicaba que salieran – también…mmm

-Hola, yo soy Baymax , un asistente médico personal

-Los asistentes también – mientras volvía a hacer el mismo gesto con sus manos indicando que salieran.

-Bueno Tadashi, nos vemos dentro de una semana – Hiro corrió hacia Tadashi y lo abrazo

Fred se sintió incómodo y fue saliendo de la habitación, sin estar seguro de despedirse o no, Baymax se unió al abrazo de manera rápida, para luego ser jalado por Hiro para salir de la habitación y dar alcance a Fred.

-Bueno joven… - La enfermera se sonrojo al percatarse del joven tan… guapo al que atendería- joven Hamada, hoy voy a ayudarle en su sesión de terapia…

Hamada sin embargo no le escuchaba, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, tenía terror de perder a Hiro…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(^▽^) -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chicos, en vez de una disculpa e decidido darles un capitulo más, espero lo disfruten…. ｡◕ ‿ ◕｡


	14. ¿Novia?

**¿Novia?**

-mmm…ya son las…- susurró para sí misma Cass observando el reloj

-WAA!- Hiro bajo al comedor a toda velocidad- se me hizo tarde

-cielo, llévate tu almuerzo- exclamo Cass

-gashias-con la bolsa de su almuerzo en boca mientras acomodaba algunos libros y papeles en sus manos

-¿vas a venir a dormir?

-no lo sé, te llamó más tarde- mientras corría a toda prisa saliendo de la casa

-no olvides ir a cortarte el pelo – acto seguido Cass escucho la puerta cerrarse.

Cass sonrió, Hiro como ese pequeño genio que era, había decidido otra vez tomar el examen para saltarse semestres, lo cual significaba semanas sin verlo prácticamente en casa, aunque aquel era el último día de aquello.

El año pasado Hiro había hecho el mismo examen en la universidad, el hecho de que su desempeño en dicho examen hubiera superado por mucho al promedio más alto que la universidad tenia registrado no había dejado satisfecho al menor, que este año iba a saltarse semestres otra vez y, según el mismo, superaría su promedio.

Definitivamente estaba orgullosa de su actual familia, ¿Quién más podía jactarse de que su niño se había saltado cuatro semestres de universidad de un golpe?, nadie…a parte de ella claro.

Soltó una risita al pensar en ello.

Se había despertado muy temprano, así que aun tenía una hora libre para hacer algo, a estas horas solo habría noticias en la televisión por lo que verla no era una opción. Se estiro y lleno los platos de Monchi con agua y comida, mientras que el animal como llamado por el acto apareció y después de acariciarse en la pierna de la mujer comenzó comer de manera tranquila.

Cass decidió ir a revisar y ordenar el álbum de fotos familiar antiguas, ya que hace mucho que no las veía, a parte jamás se tomaba tiempo para ordenarlas, pues antes ordenaba las de su álbum personal con Hiro y Tadashi.

Foto tras foto, trayéndole maravillosos recuerdos, nostalgia y paz. No fue hasta que llego a la parte donde se encontraban ella y su hermana que la hizo ponerse un poco triste, ella y su hermana de pequeñas, luego al terminar secundaria, la preparatoria, cuando ambas tomaron rumbos diferentes.

Meg era una administradora de bienes raíces, mientras que Cass después un enorme lio con sus padres siguió la carrera de pastissier, porque le encantaba preparar todo tipo de dulces. Y años después de trabajar para muchas pastelerías e incluso restaurantes, logro su objetivo de abrir su propio local.

-arigato – habló en japonés, recordando que a su hermana le encantaba ese idioma, con el que ambas crecieron, aunque luego aprendieron el inglés también, por vivir en San Fransokyo la unión de dos grandes capitales del mundo. – Meg…- sonrió al encontrar una foto donde estaban los padres de sus sobrinos, ambos jóvenes y sonrientes en su primera cita, en su tienda, tomando un café y charlando. Claro que cuando su hermana vio la foto se avergonzó, pero aun asi Cass se negó a romperla, le parecía otro recuerdo más a su colección.

Meg Hamada, su querida hermana mayor, hábil e inteligente, en cierta forma cuando observaba a Hiro lograba ver el parecido de ambos, mientras que Tadashi era el vivo recuerdo de su padre George.

-Meow- Monchi se situó al costado de la mujer que acaricio al animal, para después terminar de acomodar unas cuantas fotos más y dejar el álbum en su lugar, la hora se le había hecho bastante corta al ordenar aquellas fotos y recordar varias cosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Fred….ya sabes quién… está esperándote, aun.., ahí afuera – le indico Wasabi que se había asomado a la ventana con un vaso de café.- ¿algún plan?

-la verdad… no

Ya había pasado semanas desde el comienzo de los exámenes y hoy terminaban, pero para desgracia de Fred eso significaba que Hinamori estaría otra vez persiguiéndole.

Desde que Fred había seguido el consejo de Wasabi diciéndole a la porrista que estaba enamorado de alguien más, la chica se negaba a aceptar un no por respuesta del chico, a menos que le presentara pruebas de que la persona existía y correspondía el amor del rubio.

-Creo debemos de pedirle ayuda a los demás – propuso el moreno

\- Tienes razón….- suspirando- ¿los llamamos ahora?

-pues hoy terminan los exámenes, asi que supongo que todos tienen tiempo libre

Con rapidez Fred envió un mismo mensaje a Gogo, Hiro y Honey, quienes en menos de media hora estaban en la puerta trasera.

-Hola chicos – saludo efusivamente Honey

-Hola- saludo Gogo, empujando a un somnoliento Hiro que boztesaba y saludo de manera corta y veloz para sentarse y prácticamente quedarse dormido al instante.

-Vaya, esta vez si que se exigió – habló Wasabi mirando a menor dormitar pacíficamente en el sillón del cuarto de Fred

-sí, se nota que quiere terminar el año junto con nosotros – habló Honey

-Subiré la calefacción- comento Fred mientras hacia lo que había dicho

Go go se acercó al menor, lo hecho en el sillón de manera horizontal, y con el abrigo de Honey tapo a Hiro.

\- ¿de qué querías hablarnos? – objeto Honey

-lo están acosando – respondió Wasabi dándole otro sorbo a su café, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera tan natural como respirar

-gracias – contesto Fred mirando de mala manera a su amigo

-¿acosado? – Pregunto la del mechón morado, mientras mascaba el globo de chicle que había inflado - ¿por quién?

-pues…, hace tiempo, no pregunten cuando porque no me acuerdo ¿okey?

-hace un mes – interrumpió Wasabi

-chicos tranquilos – la rubia tuvo que parar la batalla de miradas que tenían los chicos- explícanos mejor esto Fred

-pero él…- alego el acróbata señalando a Wasabi

-si vuelve a hablar le pateo ¿contento? – agrego Gogo

El moreno tragó en duro, si había algo que nadie quería probar era un golpe de la poderosa velocista Gogo.

-si, gracias Gogo – le sonrió de manera amplia, a lo que la joven del mechón, volteo la mirada para que nadie notara su ligero sonrojo.- pues…hace un mes…- intentando remedar la voz de Wasabi, que no se parecía en lo absoluto e hizo reír a casi todos a excepción de Hiro que dormía pacíficamente- hace un mes Susan Hinamori, una de las porristas del equipo se me declaro

Mayordomo de Fred entro a la habitación después de dar un par de golpes en la puerta, dejo una charola con galletas y té para todos y se fue.

-Luego, cuando no sabia que decirle le pedí consejo a Wasabi, él me aconsejo que le dijera a Hinamori que ya me gustaba alguien, y sinceramente yo también pensé que ella me dejaría en paz.

-¿y ahora te acosa por eso? – todos callaron quedando un poco anonadados por la rara situación en la que estaba metido Fred.

-de hecho…- mientras cubria su rostro dramáticamente – cuando hablé con ella antes de los exámenes me dijo que no pararía hasta conocer a quien me gusta y que ¨la chica¨ y yo salgamos.

-vaya….- Gogo parecía molesta, aunque todos lo estaban un poco, ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan fastidiosa?

-pff….jajaja- Honey empezó a reírse del a nada, mientras todos le miraban entre asombrados e incrédulos ante aquello – lo siento… es sólo que me recuerda a un manga que leí, su mejor amigo tuvo que travestirse para fingir ser la ¨novia¨ y…. jajaja, todo salió horrible, jajaja

Tal y como habían escuchado, Honey estaba comparando un manga con la cruda realidad y aunque en sus palabras resultaba hasta gracioso, claro exceptuando al rubio, todos empezaron a reír. Gogo no pudo evitar imaginarse a Wasabi con un tutu y el moreno se imaginó a Gogo vestida de manera dulce, como una loli, lo cual desencadeno risas, que al final terminaron por contagiar a un algo molesto Fred.

Desde que Hiro se había integrado al grupo, habían pasado muchos cambios en este, Hiro metió a Honey en el mundo del comic y el manga mostrándole shojo y luego uno que otro mecha y shonen, que disfrutaban con Fred, Gogo también empezó a leer un poco aunque la que más sabia sobre shojo era la señorita Lemon.

-bueno, perdón Fred – mientras se acomodaba las gafas

-tranquila…es bueno reírse un rato – comento - ¿verdad que si hermano? – codeando a Wasabi que estaba sentado a su lado

-si…- intentando tranquilizar su respiración

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Baymax! – una morena se acerco corriendo hacia el robot, dándole un gran abrazo – que bueno verte, ¿los chicos también te llamaron?

-Hola – saludo el robot – no, vengo en busca de Hiro, tía Cass me envió está preocupada porque no recibió una llamada de él

-seguramente esta con los chicos adentro – le aseguro – mira Fred envio un mensaje tiene algo importante que contarnos

-¿algo importante? – cuestiono el robot

-si, tal vez al fin se consiguió pareja – pensó entusiastamente

-¿Qué es una pareja? – siguió preguntando

-la persona especial de quien te enamoras- contesto rápidamente- seria genial para salir en una cita doble conmigo y Wasabi

-no tengo ningún dato sobre esa actividad – reporto el robot mientras ambos se dirigían a la puerta trasera de la casa de Fred

-es cuando una pareja sale y se divierten – explico – cosas de enamorados – sonriendo alegremente recordando sus divertidas salidas con Wasabi

-tus niveles de endorfina son altos

-jeje… ¿siempre escaneado a otros?

-es mi deber como asistente médico – Hikari adoraba ese robot, estaba ansiosa de conocer al fin a Tadashi su creador, Wasabi le comento que a su amigo le darían de alta mañana, ella esperaba que también hablaran sobre un recibimiento para Tadashi u algo asi – de hecho detecto cambios hormonales en ti muy parecidos en Hiro, es la primera vez que puedo escanear a alguien enamorado

-¿enserio?- Hikari estaba sorprendida por la declaración

-si

Baymax intento tocar la puerta, pero al ser tan blando no sonó, lo que hizo carcajear a Hikari, que enseguida toco la puerta con un par de golpes

-Buenas noches – saludo el mayordomo de la mansión- el joven Frederick los espera

\- Buenas noches – saludaron ambos

-Vamos rápido

Y Hikari jaló a Baymax poniéndose a correr ambos para llegar a la pequeña reunión del grupo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- entonces, ¿todos de acuerdo en que alguien se haga pasar por la novia de Fred?

Todos los presentes despiertos asintieron con la cabeza

-pero ahora ¿Quién? – cuestiono Wasabi

Nuevamente todos se pusieron pensativos

Wasabi se sentía culpable en cierto modo, pero a pesar de tener muchas amigas mujeres no estaba seguro de tener tanta confianza para pedirle un favor así.

-debe ser alguien muy cercano y que ella no conozca bien – acoto Honey que se fue a sentar al costado de Hiro que seguía durmiendo pacíficamente, todo el mundo se había movido de sus lugares iniciales en realidad

-pero…¿Por cuánto tiempo tendría que fingir esa persona?

-solo seria hasta la semana que viene, Susan volverá a Italia, el intercambio ya habrá terminado

Rato después Hikari llegó y ella prometió preguntar a sus amigas, asi como los demás también y al fin la sesión se había terminado, pronto todo estaría solucionado.

Baymax confuso, pregunto, Honey le explico junto a Gogo, para después marcharse porque ya era tarde.

-chicos, nos vemos mañana en casa de Hiro – se despidió Gogo, que sería acompañada por Wasabi y Hikari a tomar un tren a la estación

\- Baymax, por favor lleva a Hiro con mi chaqueta encima, yo traigo esta chompa y aparte tomaré un taxi así que no me hará frio

-gracias – musito el robot

Así había terminado la sesión de emergencia por el problema de Fred

Al final Fred acompañaría a Baymax para llevar a Hiro a su casa, y por petición de Fred este estaba llevando a Hiro cargado en su espalda.

La sensación que sentía era nueva para él, se sentía nervioso al percibir el suave respirar del menor que gracias a la chaqueta de Honey no estaba pasando frio y estaba tranquilo adverso a todo el dilema que había pasado en sus narices.

-Fred – llamó el robot – notó tu pulso acelerado, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si tranquilo, es normal

-Mis conocimientos médicos me dicen lo contrario – respondió

-sólo estoy nervioso – confesó

-¿cuál es la razón?, mis sistemas no lo procesan

-digamos que a veces te pones nervioso por estar cerca de una persona en concreto – mientras seguía caminando tranquilo con una amplia sonrisa, era raro, hasta hace horas estaba deprimido por la pelea que había tenido con Tadashi hace unas semanas, pero su estrés literalmente desapareció al instante en que solo vio a Hiro.

-¿es por la misma razón de tus cambios hormonales?

-mis hormonas ¿Qué? – no entendía aquello- su...supongo, aquí el medico eres tú amigo

Baymax tardo un rato en procesar y asimilar la información, escaneó al rubio y después de parpadear un par de veces volvió a hablar.

-diagnostico, enamoramiento

Fred se volvió un tomatito andante al escuchar aquello, ¿Cómo lo sabía Baymax?

-¿mi diagnóstico es correcto?- insistió el enferme-robot

-Bu…bueno si – no pudiendo más que agachar la cabeza, muy avergonzado

-entonces ¿te encuentras nervioso por estar llevando a tu persona especial en la espalda?

-si - ¿Cómo podía un robot avergonzarlo tanto?, definitivamente era un invento excepcional

-ya veo – parpadeando algo lento – entonces son pareja

Antes de que Fred pudiera responder su dolor de cabeza con nombre y apellido apareció frente a él.

-¡Fred! – Grito – ¿ es tu pareja? – acercándose

-si – respondió el enorme robot – sus desbalances hormonales me lo indican – agrego levantando un dedo

-espera Bay…- pero lamentablemente antes de que pudiera decir algo fue interrumpido

-así que es ella – mirando de cerca de Hiro - no es como me esperaba – admitió ¿Quién utilizaba sacón largo y zapatillas?

-mira Susan, en realidad...

-no me expliques nada Fred – poniendo una mano delante del rostro del rubio – no es lo ideal, pero debo admitirlo es…linda

Fred estaba confundido no sabía que decir, por una parte al parecer la chica parecía complacida por conocer a su ¨pareja¨ aunque al parecer no había notado que era un chico, tal vez su problema se estaba resolviendo sólo.

-no imagine que estabas con alguien de preparatoria – Admitía su derrota ante alguien más joven, aun así de repente el coraje volvió a ella - ¡pero eso sí quiero verlos felices en una cita, sino sin duda yo te conquistare!

Mientras amenazaba al joven apuntándolo con su índice y este seguía sin estar seguro de dar o no una explicación.

Baymax había perdido el hilo de todo e intentaba procesarlo pero simplemente no podía, la chica hablaba de otra chica que no era ella.

La chica al fin se fue con el ceño totalmente fruncido y llena de furia, de haber perdido supuestamente por alguien menor que ella.

-Oh por la santa mascara de Megasort, ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Ahora ¿cómo iba a explicarle a Hiro que no estaba enterado en lo absoluto que ahora técnicamente eran pareja y debían tener una cita?, su sexto sentido no se había equivocado todo estaba saliendo cada vez peor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, como pueden apreciar me esforcé par tener esta sorpresa lista y debo admitir que me gusto como quedo, perdonen si hay algún error, prometo seguir mejorando .

_**Oswaldo P :**_ tienes razón es que ellos son una verdadera OTP U_U!, muchas gracias, espero estos dos capítulos sirvan para recompensar mis demoras n.n. aparte eres el primero en dejar review en el capítulo 12, felicidades!, aprecio mucho tu opinión gracias (─‿‿─).

_**Amy-Chan Hatsune Hamada:**_ Amy, estuve viendo que tuviste problemas y no publicaras tus historias por un tiempo, eso me pone triste TvT, porque me gusta como escribes y tus ideas son geniales, espero que pronto puedas volver a escribir (✿◠‿◠).

No tener internet es horrible Dx, ¿Cómo se supone que leeras mi historia D: ! …. XD ok no, con fe y todo mejorara amiga, algo me lo dice ¡=u=!.

_**Miss All Sunday:**_ una nueva lectora, agradezco que sigas este fic n.n,. bueno tu recomendación… la verdad no la había pensado XD, pero gracias por meterme ideas… pero ñe… ╮(─▽─)╭, la verdad ya tengo planeada la historia en rasgos muy generales, pero aun así espero que te guste n.n, espero sigas mandando ideas (puedo incluirlas), gracias por tu review.


	15. 10 minutos

**10 minutos**

Mi mente me lo había advertido, aun así no quise escuchar a esa gran parte de mi que avecinaba problemas de manera racional, ¿Qué se supone que debía de sentir ahora?.

Mi mente de alguna manera ya había aceptado hace un tiempo de que no volvería a verlo jamás y aunque doloroso estaba bien, mi corazón e incluso mi mente me dejó avanzar hacía nuevas direcciones y sentimientos.

Me sonroje un poco al darme cuenta que cuando hablaba de mis sentimientos cierto rubio aparecía en mis pensamientos de manera casi automática.

Pero la tempestad ahora se volvía a alzar, Tadashi había vuelto, la semana que pase con él antes de los exámenes parecía algo lejana y un recuerdo memorable, como un sueño y así lo había catalogado hasta cierto punto, pero hoy volvía a casa, al fin le daban el alta y tendría que acostumbrarme nuevamente a que se instalaría otra vez en mi rutina, el problema era que en mi actual rutina él no pintaba.

Mis propios pensamientos me hacían sentirme extrañamente culpable, pero ¿de que?.

Abrí la separación que había entre mi habitación y la de Tadashi observando que la había limpiado tía Cass.

10

Los recuerdos de haber dormido alguna vez en esa cama junto con Tadashi me hacía sentir un calor dentro, pero ya no sentía el nerviosismo de antes, ¿a qué se debía?, ¿Por qué no sentía mis mejillas arder?

9

Observe el escritorio, solía verlo ahí haciendo planos u algún nuevo proyecto, armando o desarmando alguna pieza que considerase interesante, como al verlo tan entusiamado en lo que hace siglos había comenzado como una afición para ambos, se volvía cada vez algo más serio para él y con el tiempo para mí.

8

Creo que una de las cosas que más me dolían al principio de su partida era que ya no tendría ese aliento o esas ganas de seguir con algo, tenía a tía Cass, pero no era lo mismo, cada vez que me deprimía o entraba en un estado de pesimismo, ver como Tadashi trabajaba arduamente para llegar a su meta, me animaba o cuando las cosas empeoraban él era quien me subía el ánimo de maneras raras, como cuando antes de la prueba para el ingreso a la universidad me había agarrado de las piernas dándome un sacudón que fue el que al final me hizo descubrir mi futuro proyecto ganador.

7

Tía Cass solía decir que éramos hermanos muy peculiares, pero que le alegraba que nos lleváramos tan bien, que compartiéramos nuestras inquietudes el uno con el otro y tuviéramos una relación tan estrecha como el de una pareja de casados, aunque solía avergonzarme tremendamente por eso, esta vez solamente solté una risita por la comparación comprendiendo su punto de vista que tenía mucha razón.

6

A la primavera de mis diesiseis años, había asumido, que de manera poco racional estaba perdido en mis sentimientos, no importaba cuanto leyera sobre las reacciones del cuerpo humano , ya fueran fisiológicas u hormonales, en esta ocasión me encontraba buscando signos de alguna emoción en concreto, pero mi estado actual no coincide con nada, por lo que saque la conclusión en la que o paso muy rápido de un estado de humor a otro o simplemente estoy confuso conmigo mismo para así dejar de darle vueltas al asunto.

5

Por primera vez siento el peso que conlleva el tiempo y la vida, siento que desde ahora puedo apreciar aun más el tiempo que paso con la gente y de la misma manera agradeceré a aquellos que me ofrecen un poco de su tiempo porque me están dando algo que no van a poder recuperar.

4

Fred me llamó esta mañana y me dijo que sus padres lo están llevando a un evento formal que no pudo escaquearse para poder venir a darle la bienvenida a Tadashi.

Siento que aunque me dijo eso, en realidad no quiere verlo, no después de esa discusión que tuvieron en el hospital, aun no sé de qué discutieron, y saberlo cada vez me da más curiosidad, pero también me da miedo preguntarle.

También me invito a ir a su casa mañana, dice que quiere decirme algo delicado, aunque me aquello no puedo evitar ponerme contento.

3

Las cosas en la universidad han salido justo como planee, Tadashi tenía razón es bueno plantearse metas fijas y así puedes ir cumpliéndolas una por una.

2

Cuando me di cuenta embozaba una sonrisa y no estoy seguro de porqué, pero aun así supongo que está bien, porque pensando y pensando ya no siento ese revoltijo tan molesto de cambios hormonales, a parte Baymax me dijo que estos han estado inestables últimamente, también que la relación que llevo con Fred ira mejorando eso, pero…¿Qué tiene que ver él?.

1

Desde ahora mi nueva meta es entenderme a mi mismo, y aunque hay muchos a quienes debo de agradecer, creo que a la principal persona es a Fred. Tal vez y sólo tal vez por eso tomaré en cuenta lo que hablé con Gogo y descubrir la forma de poder declararme a él.

-Bienvenido! – escuche como todos gritaban desde abajo en la sala

Así que de manera sigilosa baje y abrace a Tadashi, sin ese sentimiento de nerviosismo de antes, algo había cambiado, en todo el amplio sentido de la palabra y aunque me encontraba muy feliz de verlo volver a casa, tuve que afrontar que ese sentimiento que creí amor había muerto con el Tadashi de hace un año y medio, ahora había algo nuevo en su lugar.

-Bienvenido a casa nii-san – sonriéndole lo más ampliamente que pude.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chan chan chan :D … suspenso, suspenso, estúpido y sensual suspenso

Desde este punto de la historia va a haber cambios drásticos en todos los personajes y en las situaciones, debo confesar que hace poco leí por algún rincón de internet un fic Fredhiro y lo amé , la narrativa, el uso de las palabras y esa evolución en el senting fue magistral :3 … lástima q mi maquina esta q decae y se apagó y no encuentro la página qwq .

Mis niños espero que les haya gustado la actualización, intentare subir conti en la semana pero no prometo nada en concreto, ya que últimamente tengo más ganas de dibujar que de escribir .

El próximo capitulo vendrá incluido con un regalito digital extra :D, ¿Alguien adivina que es?

**Amy-Chan Hatsune Hamada:** amiga no sufras (aunque en este capítulo prácticamente te cacheteo al no sacar hidashi, sorry) pues, ¿alguna idea para el fic? (ojo, no me pidas que mate a Fred XD)

**Oswaldo P:** Por qué saliste con el nombre Guest, quedara en el baúl de los misterios misteriosos (?) jajaja yo igual me lo pregunto XD.

Si al fin Bakadashi salió del hospital, lo del beso no estaría mal…, es una excelente idea la meteré…. Espera D: … Hiro se esta volviendo un uke zabhrozo y rebelde : C, esto tiene que ser obra de Onodera D: … XD (¿Qué estoy escribiendo? XD jaja)

Pues si ternuro (?)… no espera…. Ternurito (?)….. naa no suena bien, Oswaldo… si eso, si, ejemp… te entiendo malvados proyectos QAQ , pues espero que te vaya bien con eso y que todo te vaya bien en tus cosas y demás :3. Espero hayas disfrutado el cap, :D.


	16. El albúm de fotos

El album de fotos

Poca gente en el local era motivo de asombro en la cafeteria de Cass, el porque actual ya no era la novela que había terminado hace unos dias y que ella tenia grabada para ver, no, el motivo ahora era el ordenar su álbum de foto de casi toda su adolescencia teniendo como punto totalmente relevante a su fallecida hermana Meg.

Decir que no la extrañaba seria una falacia total, a veces cuando miraba a Hiro podia sentir a Meg en él, tan decidido y desbordante de vitalidad como una bateria.

Tambien recordaba como George era obstinado, algo pesimista pero siempre buscando el bien de los demás.

Después de la primera vino la segunda y asi sucesivamente iban creciendo el numero de salidas entre ambos jovenes, que aunque totalmente diferentes en oficio y en formas de pensar se complementaban al punto de completar las frases del otro.

Cuando George presento a Meg, a su familia las cosas se tornaron extrañas, pues la familiia era la más entusiamada en el asunto, varios pedidos por parte del padre ya viejo de George decia siempre que se pusieran y todos teniendo en común la palabra nieto. Para el azabache un dolor de cabeza y un motivo de risa para la hermana de Cass, ¿Qué era más gracioso que un nuero pidiendo nietos?.

Algo de los buenos tiempos era aquello, Cass rapidamente se hizo amiga de la familia de su futuro cuñado por compartir afición de hacer pasteles con la madre de George, tal y como ella lo veia eran un par de palomos felices de haberse encontrado, aun no sabia si creer en lo de los aviones de papel mágicos que le habían contado la parejita, pero para no complicarlo se quedo con visto y punto.

La sonrisa de Cass duro hasta que encontro la primera y única foto de un recuerdo agrio para ambas familias que a penas se habían empezado a conocer.

Después de tres años de noviazgo George al fin decidido y con un trabajo estable tenia la oportunidad de formalizar su relación con su amada castaña y para ello nada mejor que la boda de su prima como evento para reunir a ambas familias y pedir la mano de Meg.

Todo iba milimetricamente en orden de no ser porque dos viejas y cansadas miradas al encontrarse se sorprendieron al encontrarse, al hablarse casi ni se lo creian, en algún momento habían compartido tanto juntas, pero de manera dolorosa debian recordar que lo que fue ya no era igual, nada lo había sido desde . Mientras eso ocurria George ya estaba frente a Meg arrodillado a punto de abrir la caja y con voz lenta pero segura pregunto.

-¿quisieras ser mi esposa?

La castaña no sabia donde meterse estaba acostumbrada a la atención pero en ese momento los nervios le hacian agachar la mirada y expandir la sonrisa, su amado la había sorprendido de manera trillada, pero un alarido ronco corto el ambiente.

-¡No permitire este sacrilegio ¡

Un silencio de ultratumba se había instalado en el lugar.

Cass no pudó evitar aguar una expresión molesta, tan molesta que cerró el albúm mientras un cliente nuevo entro y fue la excusa perfecta que halló para dejar de pensar en el más grande problema que tuvieron que enfrentar Meg y George, todo manchado en sangre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un capitulo de curiosdades, haber quien de todos lo lectores aun quedan, tambien para analizar su capacidad de especulación en este mini -capitulo deje información muy importante para futuros capitulos.

¿alguien descubrio el antiguo problema de las familia de George y Meg ?

No se preocupen el siguiente cap sera más largo y sin falta estara aquí el proximo lunes y si Dios quiere incluso antes, pero sera LARRRRRRGGOOOOOOO. Eso si, sera un remenber e historia actual de un personaje no tocado desde el inicio.

¿alguien se anima a adivinar quien es?

Os amodora yo – besos volados y huye por no actualizar hace un siglo…


	17. La historia de un jaque

-me gustas…

Dos palabras…

-yo…

_**Quien diria que solo dos palabras pueden desatar un infierno**_

-lo siento pero, no me gustas de la misma forma

_**Lo recuerdo bien, fueron simplemente esas dos palabras en una cálida tarde de otoño lo cambiaron todo**_

-chicas, ¿alguien vio o se equivoco al llevarse mis zapatillas?

Las féminas de manera rapida se miraron entre si, para luego negar de manera acelerada

-Tomago!

La mencionada volteo encontrandose con el delegado de la clase con sus zapatillas en manos, totalmente empapadas

-dejaron tu zapatillas asi en la puerta de la clase

-rayos…

-deberias decirle esto al director o al tutor

-lo hice, me pregunto quien podria estar haciendome estas bromas, pero si lo supiera ya hubiera hecho algo al respecto

-ten cuidado, estas cosas suelen volverse peor con el tiempo

-gracias, si te enteras de algo por favor dimelo hamada-kun

-eso haré

_**Junto a las hojas de otoño mis esperanzas de las cosas mejoraran se fueron cayendo una tras otra, arrastradas por un viento del cual desconocia procedencia**_

Lo único que mantenia de forma optimista a la joven Gogo era saber que una de las competiciones más importantes para las que más habia estado entrenando y por la que había tenido que ganar otras dos competencias como pre requisito para poder participar entre muchos otros que tenian un objetivo en común, una beca para la universidad tecnológica de San Fransokyo.

Aunque dia tras dia las cosas se pusieran peor con el mejor de los animos la joven velocista practicaba y evitaba en los posible caer en las trampas de sus bromistas que termino descubriendo eran las porristas del equipo de futbol.

Y uno de los peores actos que hicieron en su contra fue tirar su mochila a una fuente detrás del patio de la escuela mientras salía un momento al baño.

Después de buscar y ver su mochila y todas las cosas que había dentro esparcidas por toda la fuente, un grupo de chicas le observaba desde lejos, durante un largo rato mientras se desidia entre entrar a la fuente o no, ellas se reían, pero seguía con lo suyo.

Cuando buscaba su monedero dejo de escuchar sus risas, así que supuso que se habían ido

-¿Duele mucho?

¿Por qué me hacían esa pregunta ahora?, decidida a gritarle a quien le hubiera hecho semejante pregunta levanto su vista y conocío a quien sería un gran amigo y camarada

-tu rodilla está sangrando y… creo que esto es tuyo

Acerco el monedero y prácticamente se lo arrebato de las manos al desconocido, le observo con desconfianza, ¿y si era otra broma?, algo parecido le habían hecho hace unos días y no queria caer nuevamente.

-tranquila, por el bien y la justicia que no soy de los malos- haciendo poses raras

No pude evitar reír y el chico que había salido de ningún lado pareció complacido y siguió con sus caras raras.

-te ves mejor así, ¿alguien te lo había dicho? – llevándose las manos a los bolsillos

¿A qué se refería con eso?

-Me llamó Fred y tu… eres – lo vio impaciente ante su respuesta, lo cual le causo gracia, en cierta forma parecía un niño, ¿pero debía de contestarle?

Un pequeño mutismo se formó, su debate mental tal vez podría ser tomado como una negativa y terminaría yéndose, lo cual parecía lo mejor, ella sólo siguió recogiendo sus cosas de la fuente en dirección contraria al tal Fred

-muy bien señorita misterio…, juguemos a las adivinanzas

Siguió ignorándolo, mientras hacia un gesto con la cabeza que daba a entender que le daba igual y una risilla se escapó, enserio era más alto que ella y era tan … niño.

-Tienes cara de Amatista!

Volteo, observándole mal, ¿Amatista?,¿en serio?

-Okey, ese no es – poniendo sus manos en alto – tal vez ¿Miriam?

Seguió sin prestarle atención, ¿tendría que irse para cenar verdad?

-entonces te llamaré mujer maravilla

Ante aquello le miro entre sorprendida y confundida, ¿esa no era una heroína de comics? Y sin que su mente me diera tiempo a pensarlo del todo bien, pregunto

-¿Por qué?

EL chico se acercó, con un montón de sus cosas en manos y no era hasta ese momento que se percate que estaba tan empapado como ella misma, ¿en que momento había entrado a la fuente?

-porque tienes el pelo negro – declaro orgulloso de su comparación

Volvía a mirarle como la octava maravilla del mundo, mientras recibía lo que él había recogido, y comenzaba a intentar secarlo

-aparte eres fuerte – siguió

-¿Por qué crees eso? – cuestione

\- No cualquiera soporta algo como esto, creo que también eres muy valiente – sonriéndole de una forma cálida

Me dejo tonta con aquello, de una manera peculiar, había hecho un comentario muy… extraño y lindo, me sonroje un poco por ello.

-Sin mencionar que tienes una enorme cadera – pero esa sensación desapareció ante el siguiente comentario y furiosa le tire una botella de agua

-mejor vete – exclamó furiosa

-tranquila…- sobándose la cabeza – aunque también eres bastante ruda…jejeje

Levanto lo primero que tenía a la mano y se lo tiró a la cara nuevamente. Terminó de ordenar todo y aunque estuviera mojado se lo llevaría, ya en casa lo haría secar, no quería alargar más las cosas así que se fue corriendo.

Sintiendo que le seguían parte del tramo, pero le ignoró, así como ignoró su rodilla sangrante y todo lo demás hasta llegar a casa.

_**Con el otoño marchandose junto a sus fuertes corrientes, el invierno congelo hasta destrozar mis esperanzas de que las cosas mejoraran.**_

Fueron tantas las veces que tuve que animarme a mi misma y que soporte golpe tras golpe, humillación tras humillación, nadie se metería con las porristas y los que tenian pruebas no me ayudarían, era algo que tendría que aceptar.

Un viernes como cualquier otro fue la primera vez que contrataron unos matones de otro instituto para golpearme y aunque fuera veloz, cosas como piedras o palos caian en mi rostro en mis brazos pero sobre todo en mi espalda. Trepando una reja fue como logre mi huida de esos ogros que solo hacían lo que les habían pedido.

Yo entendía que me jugaran bromas como esconder mis cosas o empaparlas; haía pisado el orgullo del capitán; mas aun ese no era motivo para esto, ¿Qué era lo que les estaba molestando?, ¿Por qué esta vez se estaban ensañando tanto conmigo?. La poca información que poseia me hacía estar en desventaja, tenia que averiguar el motivo par terminar esto pronto.

Entre a una tienda y de manera rápida me dirigi a los sanitarios me limpie lo mejor que pude y tuve que arreglarme el cabello, me lo cogí en una cola de caballo que reducio su tamaño, suelto tocaba mi cadera, pero recogi a media espalda. Tenia rasguños en mi rostro por unos palos, sobre todo en mi mentón, tendría que maquillarlos o mis padres se darían cuenta. Seguí con mi inspección personal y para mi suerte, mi rostro no tenia mas que un diminuto moretón cerca de mi pómulo izquierdo. Los antebrazos me dolian a horrores, pero era normal con todas las cosas que había bloqueado con ellos, seguro ahí encontraria la gran mayoría de moretones, no los revise pues más chicas empezaron a entrar al servicio higienico y lo que menos quería era llamar la atención.

Al salir de mi pequeña inspección personal en el baño, compré un batido de durazno con leche y salí del local con destino a mi casa, o al menos ese era el plan…

-¡Hey!

Estas horas eran tranquilas, me pregunte quien gritaría de esa forma y al voltear me encontré nuevamente con él, Fred, el rubio que me había ayudado a recoger mis cosas en la fuente hace un tiempo.

-Al fin te encuentro – mientras recuperaba el aire por su carrera - ¿eres escurridiza verdad Gogo?, aunque eres bastante veloz.

-¿Gogo?

\- si al fin descubrí tu nombre Gogo Tomago

-hmp… jajajajaja! – ¿qué clase lógica era esa?, Eso fue lo que me pregunte - ¿enserio crees que Gogo Tomago es un nombre?

-eh… pero si aquí lo dice – mostrándome la banda

El pedazo de tela entre sus manos era una banda de la buena suerte que me había dado mi hermano mayor antes de casarse y cambiarse de ciudad, creía haberla perdido. La tome y se la mostré nuevamente.

-este Gogo, lo estas leyendo separado, y asi significa vaya,vamos o ir en inglés y Tomago, bueno ese es mi apellido – explique – gracias por devolvérmela y…- pisando mi orgullo…-ahh…perdón por tirártela a la cara.

Al parecer el agua había malogrado la tinta del Go go, me entristecí un poco por eso, no estaba segura si estaba haciendo una mueca, pero la verdad estaba tan astiada que no me importo que un desconocido como el tal Fred me viera meláncolica.

-¿puedo llamarte Gogo?

Y otra vez empezaban las preguntas raras…

-¿Por qué quieres llamarme así?

-Porque me gusta ponerle nombres sobre a mis amigos

-¿no es sobre nombres?

-ahm… creo que si- rascándose la cabeza – hay muchas cosas que no se y no entiendo, las confundo muy seguido…

-si, me di cuenta…

-¿puedo acompañarte a casa?,¿te vas caminando?

-tomó un bus en la parada

-pues, ¡Vamos, entonces!

El era muy alegre… de alguna manera me sentí feliz de que me considerará su amiga, aunque sinceramente no entendí el porque después de tanto tiempo y tan poca charla el me consideraba su amiga.

-¡¿Fred!?

Una tercera voz me alarmó y al voltear me encontré con lo que temía.

Una de las chicas de mi club, me miraba , no estaba segura si debia correr o no, por una parte hasta ahora ninguna de las de mi club me había pegado o molestado sin embargo si se habian hecho de la vista gorda tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta, seguramente por que no querian problemas, supongo que si molestaran a alguien tampoco me meteria por los problemas.

-¡Fred!,que gusto encontrarte, escuche que eres un buen deportista ¿no te gustaría entrar al club de gimnasia?, tengo una amiga que puede ayudarte a inscribirte.

-mmm…pues – no sabia si era por que no lo conocía bien pero me sorprendi al verlo nervioso e incómodo ante esa simple pregunta – tengo cosas que hacer en la tarde así que preferiría no meterme a ningún club

-oh! Es una lastima creo que te habrías llevado muy bien con todos los del club estaba a punto de invitarte al club de atletismo ¿verdad que hubiera sido bueno Tomago sempai?

-si – podía sentir como ella me obserbava atentamente, ¿acaso esperaba alguna reacción en particular? – creo que hubiera sido bueno

-Fred tengo una cita grupal ¿no te gustaria ir conmigo?, seguro los demás se alegraran de que vayas

-me parece una buena idea– de alguna manera me sentí triste, pero supuse que era lo mejor, esta era apenas la segunda vez que hablabamos – pero acompañare a Gogo a casa

-¿Gogo? – mi kohai parecia confusa pero rapidamente planto su mirada sobre mi - ¿Quién es Gogo,¿sempai, usted lo sabe sempai?

\- es… - no queria responder eso

\- es el sobre nombre que le di - exclamo orgulloso, mientras con su brazo derecho me estrecho ligeramente

-ohh…- parecio sorprenderse – Fred ¿estas seguro de que no quieres ir?, la capitana del equipo de porritas estará – curiosamente lo dijo mirandome más a mi que a Fred.

Inmediatamente supe que ella me estaba mandando una indirecta, ella le contaría a la capitana , esto me traería problemas, si a la capitana de las porristas Fred le caia bien y ella se enteraba de que el y yo frecuentabamos podía lastimarlo, era obvio que a mi ya me haría algo, pero no queria inmiscuir a alguien más…, ya era suficiente el haber inmiscuido al delegado.

\- tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas para la cena, creo que seria mejor que vayas con ella – le dije mirandolo seriamente – anda, te divertiras con los chicos

Entonces senti su mirada confundida y me ponia nerviosa el contacto visual, no queria mentirle pero tampoco queria más problemas para él. Me apené al punto de tener que desviar la mirada.

-yo…- escuche su voz tratando de hablar pero fue velozmente interrumpido

-¡entonces puedes ir!- chilló la menor, para cuando levante la vista nuevamente ella estaba fuertemente aferrada al brazo del rubio llevandoselo

Desde la lejania el me levanto la mano en señal de despedida, la cual respondí de manera corta y no dejé de mover mi brazo hasta que perdí de vista a ambos. De alguna manera en el mismo momento en que deje de verlos sentí mucha soledad, más de la que me hubiera gustado sentir, queria dejar de pensar en ello, tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparme.

_**Al momento en que todo se congela siempre hay un lapso de paz satisfactorio casi sublime…**_

Faltaba menos de una semana para el campeonato, pero la peor parte y la que más me preocupaba a su vez era la revisión física que nos devian de hacer a cada uno de los participantes.

Mi problema conmenzaba en que no sabía si quien me revisaría sería un médico enviado por la comisión del concurso o sería uno de los que la escuela contrataba, al duda me mataba, sería un gran problema que dijeran algo como que no me encuentro en buen estado por los multiples moretones que tenia en mis brazos, no quería que pensaran que sufría de maltratos familiares y que enviaran a investigar y preguntar en casa, aunque todo se descubriera, no podría participar en el campeonato y eso era lo que quería evitar, sólo tenia que aguantar esto hasta después del campeonato, después sacaría todo, sólo un poco más…

Me encontraba de los nervios, llevando el ritmo de una canción en mi mente, moviendo mi pie al compás mientras esperaba mi turno, esperaba que no me tocará una mujer, porque sino me haría una revisión completa, y tendría que quitarme el polo manga larga que escondia unos brazos bien maquillados para que no se notasen los moretones. Mentalmente estaba hecha un manojo de nervios por aquello. ¡Si se daban cuenta estaba perdida! Y la verdad no podía consorlarme seguro los doctores se darían cuenta.

-Siguiente!

Trague en duro mientras empece a andar hacia una de las tres camillas solamente separadas por cortinas en las que se estaban haciendo las revisiones.

-Señorita… tome asiento por favor

Accedi un poco más tranquila al ver que me había tocado con un doctor.

-veamos… ya enviaste tus resultados de examen de sangre y fluidos… , ¿tenias tiempo libre?

-si

Cuando me entere que podía adelantar el examen de sangre lo hice sin dudarlo, pero para que no fuera sospechoso tambien hice el de fluidos, me costo un poco pues por esa semana estaba en prácticas pero lo había logrado.

-eso es raro, pero me ayuda un poco, bueno entonces te haré un examen de respiración, de reflejos y eso será todo.

A continuación solamente me pidio que me levantara los polos que llevaba por la parte posterior y con un estetoscopio que me hizo temblar al contacto, comenzo con la revisión de respiraciones por minuto, si la respiración era fuerte, débil o normal, me pidio que hablará para poder oir como administraba el aire. La prueba de la fuerza pulmonar consistia en soplar por un pedazo de destroza un liquido y se debía llegar a un mínimo para saber las condiciones de las fuerzas al respirar.

-Señorita… eso a sido todo

Me alivie…, parecia que los cuidados que había tenido con mi espalda estas semanas habían valido la pena…

-Aunque… ¿podría explicarme por un par de arañazos y unos moretones en el lumbago?

Miré al hombre con un poco de verguenza fingida, y mi mente maquino una de las tantas buenas mentiras que había planeado para la ocasión.

-yo…

-No tenga miedo señorita ante cualquier problema puedo ayudarla, ¿alguien le a hecho daño?

De manera fugaz recorde los maltratos de los que era víctima y sentí una corriente, que durante solo un segundo me hizo desear como nunca decirle todo lo que había y estaba pasando.

-simplemente me caí de la bicicleta – sentí mis mejillas arder y aunque estuve segura de que la risilla que escuche del doctor era porque mi engaño había funcionado, la verdad era que mis mejillas ardian de rabía hacía mi misma por no poder cuidarme – por favor no se burle…

-lo siento… es que me imagine algo más serio… puede retirarse, esta en optimas condiciones para competir, solo cuide los problemillas de su caida

Sin mucho más, y agradecida por poder haberme ¨salido con la mía¨ después de mucho, tenía que concentrarme al mil por mil para ganar la competencia.

-pss…, pss… Gogo

Al oír una voz llamandome y no reconocerla me tense, ¿estarian a punto de enboscarme?. Con terror a la respuesta me volteé lentamente encontrandome con quien menos me había esperado.

-Fred…- suspire profundamente – sólo eras tú

-ammm…si, ¿esperabas a alguien?

-No , es sólo que… mira no importa ahora, ¿Qué haces…ahí?

-Simplemente me escondo detrás del basurero, ¿las reglas de la escuela lo prohiben?

-No que yo sepa – no pude evitar una risilla al ver su rostro de preocupación al haber formulado esa pregunta

Camine en dirección hacia el ¨escondite¨ del rubio y poniendome de cucliyas al igual que Fred le pregunte

-¿qué pasa?

\- necesito preguntarte algo, ¿tienes tiempo?

-si…- ese sentimiento calido y fugaz se instalo en mi pecho no sabia que era, pero no e desagradaba , simplemente deje que se quedara ahí y no me pregunte nada esta vez - los examenes médicos estan comenzando, dentro de una rato vendrá gente por este pasillo para ir a clases, ¿no quieres ir a otro lado?

-tienes razón – se puso de pie como un resorte – vamos a la azotea

-esta cerrada por lo de los examenes fisicos, no quieren que nadie se escaqueé

-vamos a…. ¿ha donde vamos?

-hoy, hay examens físicos…- medite un rato – ¡el departamento de educación física!, ahí no hay nadie , pero debe de estar abierto porque de ahí sacan implementos para las pruebas

El camino, muy al contrario de ser silencioso e incómodo, me hizo reír bastante con esa caminada ¨sigilosa¨ y tan exagerada que hacia Fred, los pasillos estaba desiertos sin embargo no podia dejar de estar alerta.

-¿Enserio no esperas a alguien? – me planto en cara al casi caer en las gradas - podemos hablar luego si esperas alguien

-no, no, no, vamos, sólo estoy distraida

Me observo durante un rato pero luego siguió con sus graciosas tonterias, que a veces me hacian soltar un comentario de reproche y otras casi ahogarme encarcajadas. Una vez que llegamos al departamento de esducación física buscamos un lugar donde si alguien se asomaba podriamos ocultarnos, detrás de los colchones y los conos no parecio un buen lugar , con un poco de esfuerzo levantamos y doblamos uno de los colchones a la mitad y nos sentamos ahí para hablar.

-muy bien, ¿Qué querias decirme?

-Sabes Gogo, en realidad, no estab seguro de a quien contarle esto…

M setí un poco nerviosa, esas papalbras querian decir que esperaba algo de mi que no esperaba de nadie más, me estaba confiando una especie de secreto.

-No estoy seguro de el porque pero siento…, que tu podrías comprenderlo

-¿qué cosa?

-mira… es algo dificíl de decir para mí, pero me siento un poco incómodo con el nuevo grupo de amigos que hice

No dije nada simplemente espere que el siguiera, sentía que esto le estaba costando

-Siento que cada vez que salimos y la pasamos genial, no es tan genial – lo vi frotando su cuello, estaba nervioso – al principio, creo que… me vieron como alguien divertido y la verdad siento que todo el tiempo esperan que sea simplemente yo el que les haga reírse, no es que me moleste, bueno si pero…ammm… ¿me entiendes?

-Bueno – pensé un poco en lo que me había contando – creo que estas confundido, como si lo que les estas mostrando no es tanto el tu que eres, sino alguien más. – trague – creo que ellos te incomodan porque te ven como una especie de…ammm….

-sólo dime lo que pienses, no me enojare ni nada

-bueno… creo que ellos te ven com su bufón – sentí un poco de rabia porque de alguna manera indrecta estaba con el enemigo que al mismo tiempo era mi amigo, era extraño

-yo, quisiera hablarles de esto pero simplemente no tienen tiempo o me dicen que cambiemos de tema y es confuso no poder decirlo y bueno…eso…

– no deberías juntarte con ellos

-¿Por qué?

-son malos – fruncí el ceño

-Gogo, no hables asi de ellos, son mis amigos – nos miramos fijamente - no es como si fueran malas personas

-¿son realmente tus amigos?, son lo peor – explote con mis emociones – como puedes estar junto a personas tan superficiales; ¿es que eres así?; sinceramente no quiero tener nada que ver con ellos.

-¡Gogo, ya basta, tranquilizate! – lo escuche un poco molesto

-¡no quiero tranquilizarme!

Me paré y simplemente camine de manera fugaz y furiosa hacia la puerta

-¿no crees que si de verdad fueran tus amigos te escucharian?, tendrias que estar contandole esto a ellos no a mí, soy… no se que relación nos une…pero simplemente esa gente no se esta riendo contigo, se ríe de ti ¿sabes?

Sin siquiera voltearme atrás , seguí mi camino totalmente furiosa, ¿!como podía estar defendiendolos

_**Hasta que la tempestad retorna de manera aterradora…**_

Las finales de un campeonato de 100 metros planos estaba próximo por lo que yo a cada día me esforzaba aun más con la fecha acercándose hora tras hora, esa era mi oportunidad de ganar una beca para la universidad, de esa manera podría ayudar a mi familia, esa idea era la que me daba el empuje de levantarme y hacer lo de siempre, por más difícil que fuera.

Llegó el día de la competencia, faltaba solo media hora para que fuera mi turno, así que me apresure a ir a los vestidores y cambiarme, a penas entre, escuche gente murmurar; pero no le tomé demasiada importancia, hasta que al abrir mi casillero me encontré con toda mi ropa totalmente mojada, mi short estaba con manchas de tinta roja.

-¿Qué pasa sempai?

Volteé en dirección de las voces, encontrándome a un grupo de chicas que también eran de mi club junto con todo el equipo de porristas, pero eran mis kohais

-Que mal, parece que le vino bastante ¿verdad Tomago sempai?

-¿Por qué?

-tu sabes, eres una vil perra que se mete con todos los chicos

-yo nunca e hecho nada…

-nosotras no vamos a dejar que le sigas mintiendo a todos

-¡esto era una competencia importante para mí! – se acercó a la que parecía la líder del grupo de chicas con paso veloz y una expresión aterradora - ¡Jamás les quite a ni un chico o las e molestado!

Tenia tanta rabia y cólera junta que la agarre del cuello de su camisa y la empuje contra la pared

-¡Tonta!, ¡¿ tienes idea de cuánto me prepare para esto?! - el agarre se hizo más fuerte y empecé a temblar - ¡¿cuán necesario es ganar esto para mí!?…

Sentíí unas manos jalarme hacia atrás ocasionando que la soltara y que yo cayera al suelo de nachas. Y ahora nada importaba, nada me importaba.

Golpe a golpe, abofetee y fui abofeteada, jalones de cabellos, mechones arrancados, todo paso de una manera tan rápida, inpensable para lo que hasta ahora había sido mi paciencia de hierro, una experiencia sin duda alguna completamente dolorosa.

Al momento en que dejé aflorar mis sentimientos sin darme cuenta en mi lucha estaba llorando, sólo me di cuenta cuando paré unos moentos por unas enormes bocanadas de aire y vi a la capitana del equipo de porristas de mi preparatoria, totalmente demacrada por mis golpes y demás, supuse que yo estaría en un estado similar. Cuando dí dos pasos para seguir alguien me había tirado una silla en las piernas, volví a caer y el dolor más grande no era físico era interno, simplemente esa competencia era mi pase para una época mejor para mi y para mi familia, quería ayudar, quería dejar de ser un gasto económico y ahora no podría…

-Aguante todo…, pensé que ya habían terminado de descargar toda su ira antes, aguante todo… - me agache intentando ocultar mis lágrimas – por consideración a que las había lastimado…

Ya no tenía caso enojarse u lo que hiciera, ya no podría concursar con mi uniforme en esas condiciones.

-tranquila…

Sentí que una mano cálida tocaba mis cabellos

-Chicas… decir que se pasaron de la raya seria poco, la cruzaron a velocidad flash muchas veces, son unas personas más terribles que el varón fon destrucción

Todas las chicas miraban atónitas esa faceta desconocida del rubio frente a ellas

-No quería creerlo, no quería ver lo que tenia frente a mí, porque pensé que eran mis amigas y … la verdad esto es decepcionante.

-No, Fred, espera…- intentó justificarse la lider del grupo – ella empezó, hizo añicos nuestro orgullo y no podiamos dejar que nos pisotee, nuestro capitan que es tan aclamado no podía ser plantado por esta per…

-¡YA CALLATE! – el grito hizo que el lugar se quedará en un mutismo de ultratumba – lo que hicieron simplemente no tiene justificación, ningún héroe o persona buena haría esto.

Vi como me observo, y aunque espere encontrar lástima en su mirada lo único que ví fue orgullo y una chispa de alegría.

Con su ayuda, me paré y me ayudo a salir de entre la multitud de chicas hasta el pasillo.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

No quería hablar, en realidad en aquel momento no quería nada.

\- Gracias…- dije de manera fugaz, mientras escuchaba el primero de los últimos tres llamados para la competencia – dejamé afuera, en las bancas de la salida

-No digas tonterias Gogo

Me jaló casi arrastrandome a una fuente cercana, me hecho agua en la cara

-¡QUE TE PASA! – le grite colérica

-vas a competir, no pueden verte asi

-Espera, ¿Qué?

-Alistate en unos diez minutos es hora de que compitas

\- Pero mi ropa… - me observe y todo lo que llevaba estaba totalmente empapado y manchado a más no poder – no…

-¡puedes hacerlo!

-¿Qué?

\- Toma, se que tal vez te quede algo grande, tu polo no esta tan manchado y se va a secar rápido

-Yo… no lo entiendo ¿Por qué haces esto?

Tu rostro parecio sorprendido unos segundos para después regalarme una gran sonrisa, que me tranquilizo y me hizo sonreir tambien

-Se que soy un tonto…, pero quiero dar la talla para poder ser tu amigo

-¿Cómo?

-¿Sabes?, creo que ni tu ni yo somo tan ¨nosotros¨ asi busquemosnos y apoyemonos desde ahora

-Gracias

-Servido señorita Tomago

-Solo dime Gogo, recuerda mi nombre pronuncia Gou Gou

-Bueno, al fin se como se pronuncia tu nombre

-De hecho… si, lo dijiste mal todo este tiempo…

Sin poder evitarlo empezamos a reír, a carcajadas, por extrañas que habían sido las circunstancias ahora al fin tenia paz y tranquilidad, la misma que me habían quitado hace ya mucho.

Hubieron muchos momentos buenos desde ahí, me volví más fuerte por que no querí que nadie más volviera a pisotearme e incluso me di cuenta que me gustaba a hacer comentarios sarcásticos, tambien mi grupo de amigos aunque pequeño conformado ahora por el delegado de la clase; ahora Tadashi; que tambien había estado combatiendo y encontre un apoyo y comprensión.

Aquel día aunque fue la última vez que corrí debido a una lesión que me había causado por un mal golpe con mi enfrentamiento con las chicas, cogí otro rumbo, ya no podría correr con apoyo de mis propias piernas, pero le cogí aun más gusta a mi bicicleta y al entrar a la universidad el grupo crecio con Honey y Wasabi, nombre otorgados por Fred.

Y aunque no pude yudarlo tanto como hubiera querido cuando se deprimió , al menos me di cuenta, porque mis palabras no llegan pero soy muy observadora, tanto y aun así desde aquel dia ese tonto rubio, se llevo de mi una sensación que a día de hoy no desaparece un cosquilleo interno que me hace querer estar a su lado y aunque como una de las primeras veces tengo que pisar mi orgullo y decir que lo amo…

-Beep Beep-

-Ehh…- desperte gracias al vibrador de mi celular - ¿lo dejé en modo silencio?

Me extrañaba un poco haber tenido un sueño… o bueno un recuerdo de este tipo pero no me quedaba más dejarlo pasar. Agarre mi aparato que seguía vibrando y aunque me extrañaba un poco cogí la llamada de Hiro.

-Hiro, ¿pasa algo?, es inusual que me llames a esta hora

\- Si bueno…, ¿recuerdas que Fred necesitaba una novia?

Recorde el tema y agradeci no tener a Hiro cerca para que no viera mi rostrocon mal gesto al recordar el tema, tendría que golpear a Wasabi por su ¨maravilloso¨ consejo

-si lo recuerdo, ¿encontraron a alguien dispuesta?

\- mira, no quiero darle muchas vueltas al tema, pero cuando Fred me llevaba a casa y estaba dormido…. El punto…

-Solo dilo Hiro, tranquilizate y no te cortes

-El punto es que la chica cree que la chica soy yo

-¿la chica?

-La chica, la novia y…Y!

-No fastidies…¿ es enserio?

-Creeme yo tampoco quisiera que ¨eso¨ fuera verdad, Fred acaba de contarmelo y

-¿Aceptaste?

-¡¿Qué más podía hacer?!, ¡Fred es mi amigo y bueno…

Estuve espectante sin poder seguir creyendo lo que escuchaba, sin decir ni una palabra, ¿Tadashi aprobaría esta locura?, a parte el aunque no lo admitiera estaba segura que se había peleado con Fred y aunque no conocia detalles estaba segura que la única conexión podía ser Hiro.

-lo quiero…, ya te lo había contado

Sentía que mi garganta se secaba y una extraña presión se daba en ella

-¿Por quién sentias lo que me contaste… era Fred?

-Si…

-Hiro…

-¿Podrías…

-Yo… no puedo ahora – mentí – tengo un trabajo extra, creo que es mejor que llames a Honey

-Pero… bueno, concéntrate en lo tuyo, cualquier cosa te avisare

-esta bien

-Gogo

-¿si?

-Gracias por todo

Y colgó, ¿Cómo debía sentirme?, Todo dolía y nuevamente Tadashi tenía razón; ¨Si no te apresuras se enamorará de alguien más¨; Mi amigo, mi deber y mi deseo, todo entremezclado en un coctel de sensaciones en el que me estaba ahogando…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No diré más que enserio estuve con muchos sentimientos y el gran cambio que e tenido al fin me afecto, sin embargo no quería entregar algo deprimente hacia ustedes mis queridísimos lectores, sólo ruego su comprensión y que repito NO ABANDONARE el fic.

Los amodoro yo 3


End file.
